Enemigos! Amigos! ¿Se te ofrece Algo más!
by est-potter
Summary: ··Cap6·· HxG.. No eran los mejores amigos del mundo.¿Cómo harán para cambiar esa situación? ¿Qué tendrá que ver la Academia de Aurores y un tutor? Nada parece tener sentido, entra y lo verás. ¡Gracias x sus reviews!
1. A la Defensa

¡Hola! Emm... ¿qué les digo? xD... Bueno, este fic es el primero que comencé y que ¡aún estoy escribiendo!... Espero que sea de su agrado... si les gusta: díganmelo... y si no: también. Ya saben como ¿no? Acepto sus sugerencias, sus preguntas, quizás algunas ideas para los próximos caps... (Ya tengo el 2y3)... lo que sea... háganmelo saber en su review... 

Todo lo de Harry Potter (personajes y demás) no es mío. Pertenece a JKR y la Warner. 

Sin más. Los dejo.

Est-potter

* * *

**A la "Defensa"**

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione vivían juntos en un departamento desde hace más o menos 3 años, cuando salieron de Hogwarts. El trío de oro, como era llamado por la prensa farandulera, decidió comprar un departamento para vivir los 3 mientras estudiaban en la Universidad; Ron y Harry en la Academia de Aurores y Hermione para Sanadora (n/a: o Medimaga). Luego se les incorporó Ginny, que también estaba ingresando a la Academia de Aurores.

- ¿Qué no entiendes¡Ya te dije que no se donde está tu estúpido libro! - le dijo exasperado Harry a Ginny, que se paro en seco, tratando de controlarse al oírlo gritar.- ¡No se en que momento se me ocurrió prestarte mis libros usados!, ya veo lo mucho que los cuidas. Eres una descuidada y desordenada. ¡Nunca cambiarás! –le gritó, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama, donde se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro tranquilamente hasta que llegó la pelirroja a sacarlo de su paz.

Ginny había perdido su libro de defensa nivel 1. Y ¡cómo no lo va a perder!, si todo su espacio era un completo desastre y cuando algo se le perdía le preguntaba a todos; como si ellos tuvieran la culpa o como si lo hubieran tomado. La verdad es que era estresante. Eso sumándole a que estaban todos en época de exámenes finales y el estrés y la presión reinaban en el lugar.

- ¡Oh! Perdóneme, usted, "Sr. Perfecto" – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo y muy enojada - Ya deja de regañarme, que pareciera que fueras mi madre.- le gritó. Se disponía a irse pero se volvió y le dijo.- ¡Ah! Y si me prestaste el libro fue porque tú quisiste, porque nadie te obligó a que lo hicieras. Es más si quieres y si te preocupa tanto; cuando lo consiga – Si, imbésil, lo voy a conseguir – Te lo devuelvo y así no tendré NADA que me vincule contigo.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dejando al muchacho muy ofuscado y preguntándose cómo era que había sido novio de ese "ser" en su 6to año.

"_De verdad que estaba loco_" – pensó Harry – "_¿Cómo ha cambiado esa niña?_"

Sí**... ¡Y vaya que cambió!·· **_- _dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza**– ··Ahora esta más...··**

_"Bueno YA¿puedes callarte?" _

**··¿Qué? Yo sólo sigo las órdenes de tus pensamientos. Si tú quieres pensar en la pelirroja: de la pelirroja hablaré.·· **

_"¡Deja de pensar en esa amargada!_ _¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!"_– le dijo a su voz interna y se puso seguir con lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo interrumpió la pelirroja amargada. _"Arg, es que me sale hasta en la sopa"._

**  
•°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••° **

Afuera, en la sala, estaban Ron y Hermione; que trataban de explicarle a Ginny uno de los objetivos que irían para su examen de defensa que sería en 1 semana y la verdad es que no entendía NADA. Le pidió ayuda a su hermano, pues él ya había cursado ese nivel y se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba mejor que ella; por lo que decidieron llamar a Hermione. Aunque la chica estaba estudiando para ser Sanadora, seguía siendo una excelente bruja en todos los aspectos.

- Hermione¡es que no entiendo!- dijo Ginny, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos – Todo es muy complicado, creo que renunciaré y reprobaré esta materia.- dijo con desesperación.

- Ginny, es que no me estás poniendo atención. Te lo estoy explicando todo con calma pero tú sigues sin querer entender – le dijo Hermione. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarle esa actitud que estaba tomando su amiga - Y ni se te ocurra renunciar a NADA ¿OK? Tú debes aprobar esta materia. No se cómo, pero de que la apruebas... La apruebas. – dijo Hermione apuntando a Ginny con un dedo. La pelirroja sólo asintió, resignada.

De repente, se hizo un silencio en el lugar. Ginny leía su libro y trataba de captar la explicación que le había dado su amiga. Mientras tanto, Hermione le escribía apuntes en un pergamino para que estudiara mejor.

Un fuerte ruido saco a las chicas de sus labores y ambas pegaron un salto de sorpresa. Luego...

– ¡¡RONALD WEASLEY¡¡DESPIERTA YA!! Y ayuda a tu hermana.– Le dijo Hermione a Ron, que acababa de roncar de una manera que nada tenía que envidiar al rugido de un león. Ginny reía sin parar por la cara que tenía su hermano y por la reacción de su amiga. ¿Cuándo iba a aceptar ese par que eran el uno para el otro?

- ¡¿Que?! – preguntó Ron, estúpidamente, aún dormido y muy sorprendido – ¿¿QUÉ¿Qué te pasa mujer¿Estás loca¿Por qué gritas?

- Ron, ayúdame con tu hermana. No entiende esto de defensa y creo que, como tú ya viste todo esto, podrías al menos intentar ayudarla – le dijo Hermione, con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz.

- ¡Oh! Hermione, ya lo intenté, créeme. Y, o no soy para nada útil o ésta – dijo señalando a Ginny- es una tonta.- Se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua.- Esa es una materia muy difícil, muy pocos la aprobaron. Yo la aprobé de chiripa y sólo porque siempre estudiaba con Harry – dijo sentándose nuevamente al lado de su amiga.

-¡¡RON!! - Le dijo Hermione, con cara de haber descubierto algo. Cuando ponía esa cara había que tenerle miedo. Ya Ginny se estaba asustando.

- ¿¿QUÉ¿¿QUÉ HICE AHORA?? – le dijo Ron mirándola con cara de inocente.

- ¿QUE QUÉ HICISTE? – dijo Hermione, mirándolo como si no lo pudiera creer – ¿QUE QUÉ HICISTE?

- ASH... ¿ME VAS A DECIR O NO? – dijo el pelirrojo, impaciente. Le estresaba que las personas se creyeran que saben algo que él no.

- SII... ¡RON¡ACABAS DE TENER LA MEJOR IDEA QUE SE TE HAYA PODIDO OCURRIR! – Le dijo su amiga, zarandeándolo por los hombros – ¡Es que si no tuvieras baba en la mejilla te diera un beso ahora mismo!- ante esto, Ron se limpió disimuladamente la mejilla, pero Hermione no lo besó, sólo continuó hablando.- ¿No caes en cuenta de lo que dijiste hace rato?

- Si¿Qué si me ibas a decir o no? – Dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – No le encuentro lo maravilloso a eso en realidad. – esto lo dijo con un tono que indicaba que creía que Hermione le tomaba el pelo.

- Hermione¡haz el favor de terminar con esto ya! – intervino Ginny, viendo a su hermano y a su amiga, que tenía esa cara que daba miedo. Algo se le había ocurrido a su amiga. Bueno no, a Ron según ella. – Termina de explicarnos de una buena vez.

- OK.- Comenzaba Hermione, emocionada, le entusiasmaba eso de explicar cosas que los demás no entienden – Tu querido hermanito acaba de tener una idea brillante. Si, Ron, Tú.- añadió, luego de ver la cara del aludido que expresaba que él no había hecho nada – Bueno, la cosa es que Ron dijo que él sólo había aprobado la materia porque siempre estudiaba con Harry¿qué quiere decir esto? – pregunto Hermione, para darle un efecto a su historia. Como nadie respondía, porque estaban muy impactados por todo lo que estaba diciendo –o porque todavía estaban intentando procesarlo completamente-, continuó – Bueno, muy simple - dijo dando aplausitos de felicidad – Harry es excelente en defensa y por lo tanto es la solución a tu problema – culminó con las manos entrelazadas puestas sobre la mesa, así como si fuera una vendedora que acababa de terminar de promocionar su producto más importante.

- ¡Wow¿y tu pretendías que yo me diera cuenta de todo eso? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione, ésta lo ignoró; pues estaba esperando la reacción de su amiga.

Ginny se había quedado en shock. Hermione estaba loca, de verdad. No había otra explicación para aquello._ "Esta chica esta loca si piensa que yo voy a dejar que ese chiflado, amargado y creído me enseñe algo" –_ pensó Ginny. Cómo pensaba Hermione que ella, Ginny Weasley, iba a pasar más del tiempo necesario junto al Harry "_Sr. Perfecto" _Potter. – "_Nunca"_ – pensó – "_primero muerta que bañada en sangre de dragón"._

- ¡Tierra llamando a Ginny! – Dijo Hermione, pasando una mano por delante de los ojos de Ginny – ¡Hello! Dinos¿Qué opinas de mi idea?

- Ejem, ejem – carraspeó Ron – Disculpa, creía que era mi idea.

- ¡Como sea! – dijo Hermione, indicando con la mano que aquel comentario no tenia importancia – ¿Entonces¿Ginny¡Habla Mujer! Por merlín.

- Hermione, yo se que tu quieres lo mejor para mi... – comenzó Ginny – Pero,... Tú sabes... Yo no me la llevo muy bien con el Sr. Perf… digo... con Harry.- se apresuró a decir después de que Hermione le diera una mirada de regaño – Sería casi imposible que nosotros nos tratemos bien.

- Ginny... – comenzó a decir con calma la castaña, como si tratara con una niña pequeña- Debes hacer un esfuerzo. Mira la cosa es así: Harry te explica, tú prestas atención, tratas de entender, apruebas tu examen y ¡listo! – terminó.

- No… Te faltó la parte de¡Y fueron felices para siempre! - dijo Ginny con sarcasmo – Pides demasiado. No es tan fácil Hermione, o sea si no te entiendo a ti, que eres la cerebrito del grupo¿cómo le voy a entender al Sr. Perfecto? que… – dijo con desesperación.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Dijo Harry, entrando a la sala con cara de curiosidad – ¿Eh? Me pareció escuchar mi "lindo" apodo ¿Qué hablan de mí a mis espaldas?

- ¡Oh genial! – dijo enojada Ginny. Todas sus esperanzas de convencer a Hermione de que todo aquello era una estupidez se habían esfumado cuando apareció el Sr. Perfecto. Estaba segura de que Harry haría cualquier cosa con tal de molestarla y cualquier cosa podría significar ser su tutor durante una semana y amargarle la existencia.

- ¿Y bien? Nadie va a decirme ¿qué era lo que decían de mí? – intervino nuevamente Harry. Algo se traían entre manos esos 3 y le daban muchas vueltas para decírselo.

- OK, Harry, siéntate.- Le ordenó Hermione, levantándose de su lugar para ofrecérselo a el chico que la miraba confundido. – Ya te explico todo. Y espero que no me interrumpas.

- Ajam… Pero... – fue lo único que tuvo tiempo de decir Harry antes de que Hermione comenzara a hablar.

- Bueno, como ya sabes todos estamos en época de exámenes finales ¿cierto? - no dio tiempo a responder; así que continuó – Todo esto es muy estresante, pero ya nosotros (Ron, Tu y Yo) nos acostumbramos un poco porque estamos en nuestro segundo año, pero...

- Hermione ¿qué...?

**-** Shsst... Te dije que no interrumpieras.-

- OK.- dijo Harry y se puso derechito en la silla.

Ginny trataba de aguantar la risa, aquello era muy divertido. Parecía un cuartel militar; donde Hermione era el General y Harry el Novato. Se veía tan... ··**¿Lindo?··_ – _**dijo una voz dentro de ella. "¿_Y esta de donde salió?"** –**_ Pensó **_–_**_ "¡pues si! Se ve "algo" lindo." **·· ¿**Lo** ves?.. Tengo razón.··** "Oh... YA Ginebra" **–** _pensó **_– "¿_**_Que estas diciendo¿Que el Sr. Perfecto es Lindo? Ash. Hermione te ha pasado un poco de su locura." _Es que se veía tan... tan... – "_ESTÚPIDO"-_ pensó y se reía internamente _– "si, eso. Así se ve". _

**-** Ejem... Ginny ¿será que vuelves a la tierra? Y así yo puedo seguir explicándole todo a Harry. – le dijo Hermione a Ginny. Al parecer todos habían notado que por un momento estaba en otro lugar. Hablando con su conciencia. Una muy lista conciencia.

**-** Siii Hermione, sigue que yo ya se me el cuento créeme, no para todo soy una "bruta". – le dijo Ginny con fastidio.

**-** Bueno Harry, como te seguía diciendo.. A nosotros se nos hace relativamente fácil todo esto porque ya hemos pasado por aquí antes. PERO... suponte para ALGUIEN que apenas este cursando su primer año es muy difícil todo... y más porque algunas asignaturas son muy complicadas, más aún de lo que lo eran en la escuela...

- Hermione, disculpa, pero ve al grano; me estoy durmiendo.– dijo Ron, provocando la risa de su amigo que exactamente estaba pensando lo mismo.

- Merlín¡dame paciencia! – Dijo Hermione, mirando hacia arriba, como si esperara a que el anciano mago apareciera y le diera una bolsa llena de paciencia.– OK.. Harry – dijo mirando al chico, como quien le explica a un niño que 2 más 2 es igual a 4.- Ginny necesita ayuda… NO INTERRUMPAS – añadió al ver q Harry abría la boca para decir algo – Ya nosotros (Ron y yo) intentamos ayudarla, pero es que nada le entra. Además ninguno de nosotros 2 es bueno en esa asignatura.

- Hermione, PERMITEME HABLAR. – le dijo Harry aprovechando que Hermione se había detenido para respirar – No se qué pito toco yo aquí en esta caravana... No se. Si ustedes quieren yo le puedo conseguir un tutor a Ginny o qué se yo.. Pero eso también lo puede hacer Ron…

- ¡Exacto Harry! Diste en el clavo. Un tutor... – dijo Hermione, emocionada – Necesitamos un tutor de ¡DEFENSA! – Dijo, recalcando las últimas palabras – ¿Conocemos a alguien que sea endemoniadamente bueno en defensa¿Alguien que desde el colegio destaque por su habilidad en esta asignatura? – preguntó acelerada. – Uff… ¿que difícil no¿Dónde encontraremos a alguien así? – terminó.

Hermione daba miedo, parecía una científica loca.

- Emm… ¿En la Academia? – bromeó Ron, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Hermione. – Vamos Hermione, termina que a Harry le va a dar algo.

- Bueno, Harry... Tú eres muy bueno en defensa… Desde siempre...- dijo Hermione con cuidado.

-Hermione tu no estarás insinuando que... – dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione y después a Ginny que lo veía con una expresión indescriptible.

- Harry, tu aprobaste esa asignatura con la nota más alta y el profesor te adora... y...

- Oh... por Merlín... **MIRA, HERMIONE TE QUIERE DECIR QUE TÚ PODRÍAS SER MI TUTOR...** – soltó Ginny. Ya era demasiado. Hermione era demasiado lenta, daba muchas vueltas.

**_- ¿Que qué? –_** dijo Harry. Eso no podía ser... O sea el, Harry Potter, tutor de la Pelirroja amargada de Ginebra Weasley. No. Era una broma **-** ¿Es una broma verdad? – dijo mirando a Ginny. Esta le dio una mirada que era algo así como un: _"¡ojala lo fuera!"_

- Harry, piénsalo. Ella te necesita, sino reprobará la asignatura – dijo Hermione, mientras salía de la sala – Yo sé que lo pensarás y que harás lo correcto.

- Bueno hermano, me voy a dormir la siesta. – Dijo Ron – ¿Que¡Tengo sueño! – añadió ante una mirada incrédula de Harry.

Y allí los dejó a los dos, solos, en un incómodo silencio.

* * *

**Ya saben. Dejen su review.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**besos**

**est-potter :)**

**ah... si tienen algo de tiempo o les provoca leer, pasense por mi one-shot L/H "Suspiros". **

**¡Gracias! (valga la cuña para mí xD)**

**ahora si.**

**besos**

**est-potter :)**


	2. De treguas y traumas cortesía de Potter

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro cap. Gracias por leer y dejar review (a los que dejan, por supuesto).**

**Ya saben creo que NADA de lo que esta aquí (personajes, etc.) me pertenece. Esto lo hago por diversión y nada más.**

**Otra cosa este fic no tiene naaada que ver con el último libro.**

* * *

**De treguas... y traumas cortesía de Potter... **

•°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°

En la habitación sólo quedaron Harry y Ginny. Se hizo un incomodo silencio. Ninguno de lo dos se podía imaginar como sería aquello. Harry "enseñando" a Ginny. Eso no era lo que más molestaba a Harry, porque si tenía que ser su tutor lo haría; tenía que ayudarla. Después de todo Ginny era su amiga. Pero es que esa chica sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas, le hacía perder la paciencia.

Por su parte Ginny pensaba como haría para aguantarse al Sr. Perfecto.

"_Es que es insoportable, hace cualquier cosa para molestarme. Pero es mi amigo a pesar de todo y si se dispone a ayudarme tendré que colaborar._"

El silencio fue roto por Hedwig que agitaba sus alas con desesperación. Harry fue hasta la jaula y abrió la rejilla para que saliera su lechuza, pero Hedwig antes de irse le dejo un "pequeño" pero "significativo" "regalito" en la mano. (N/a: ya saben a que me refiero... XDD)

- ¡Genial! – Dijo Harry enojado – Anda vete. – dijo viendo hacia la ventana por donde había salido el animal.

- JAJAJAJAJA...

Ginny había visto todo desde donde estaba. Encontraba todo aquello tan gracioso que no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse y soltó tremenda carcajada. Harry la miraba enojado, luego con un movimiento de su varita se limpió el "regalito" y volteó a ver a Ginny que se revolcaba de risa en la alfombra. El enojo se fue de inmediato, sólo se quedo observándola. Se veía tan infantil allí riéndose, le recordó a la pequeña Ginny que conoció en la estación y que fue su novia años después. Por haber estado pensando y recordando no se dio cuenta de que Ginny ya no reía, por lo menos no tanto como antes o no por el mismo motivo, ahora reía por la cara de tonto que había puesto.

- ¡¡Hey you!!- le dijo Ginny con cara divertida y sonando los dedos para llamar su atención – ¡Wow! Debe ser una chica muy linda – dijo casi sin pensarlo.

- ¿Ah? – Dijo distraído – Si, es muy linda. – dijo sin darse cuenta.** "**¿Q_ué te pasa Potter?"__** – **_Pensó-_** "¿**__Ahora la Pelirroja Amargada te parece una chica linda¿De cuando a acá?"_

**- **¡Uy! Que bien… por lo menos alguien tiene suerte en esas cosas.- dijo Ginny. "_Bien Ginevra ahora le cuentas acerca de ti, él acerca de él, de su vida, sus planes a futuro y así terminan hablando de cómo será el futuro de sus hijos_."- pensó con ironía-_** "**__¿qué tienes¿Estás teniendo una conversación decente con Sr. Perfecto?"_

- Aja, mira… ¿En qué momento comenzamos a hablar de esto? – bromeó Harry poniendo cara de asustado.

-JAJA... Sii es cierto... Me leíste el pensamiento. – dijo la chica entre risas. La verdad es que, tenía que admitirlo, se estaba divirtiendo con el Sr. Perfecto.

- Bueno, Ginny creo que tenemos que hablar. – dijo Harry cambiando su semblante a uno un poco serio.

- ¿Y entonces qué es lo que estamos haciendo? – bromeó Ginny mirándolo con cara divertida.

- JA – JA – Rió sarcástico Harry. Al parecer la Pelirroja Amargada no era tan amargada como aparentaba – Me refiero a que tenemos que hablar de lo de tus clases.

- Si ¡lo se!. – Dijo ella como desanimada.- Mira Harry, tu no tien…

- Ginny, Hermione tiene razón debes aprobar esa asignatura y necesitas alguien que te explique. – La interrumpió Harry. Hizo una pausa rogando en sus adentros que luego no se arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir y prosiguió. - Yo acepto la tarea, pero necesito que tú pongas de tu parte por favor. ¿Qué dices? – Dijo mirando a la chica.

Ginny se quedo de piedra. O sea que Harry "Sr. Perfecto" si tenía corazón después de todo.

_**¡**__**Oh! Por favor Ginny, claro que tiene corazón. ¿Es que no te acuerdas cuando era tu novio?**_

Ash. Esa estúpida voz otra vez... Bueno... Harry había aceptado ayudarla.

_**Aw es tan lindo**__-_dijo la voz otra vez.

"_SI" __**– **__pensó_. Ginny levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en ella, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Merlín esos ojos siempre habían causado el mismo efecto en ella. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, sólo viéndose a los ojos. Todavía sentía lo mismo que antes al mirarlo a los ojos, "_Imposible" –_ pensó – _"Ya eso acabo, él ya no significa nada… Pero es como si otra vez…". _Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"_Merlín¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?" _– Pensó Harry_ – "Es como si de nuevo..." _

- Si. – Dijo Ginny – Esta bien... Harry.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento al oír su nombre. Era muy extraño que Ginny lo llamara por su nombre. Entonces interpretó que aquello era una señal de que pronto habría tregua y que aceptaba su ayuda.

- ¿Si¿Está bien¿De qué?... Ginny – pregunto Harry mirándola a los ojos. Al parecer a Ginny le había costado bastante decir todo aquello. La chica era una orgullosa. – Se más explícita, por favor.

- Ay… Ha… Harry... ¡¡que si!! Que... Que esta bien que seas mi tutor y... y... y que me enseñes defensa... – dijo Ginny nerviosa. Al momento no sabía porque pero luego se dio cuenta que seguro era porque Harry se empeñaba en mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡¡Que bien!! Oye... – dijo levantándose de su asiento para sentarse al lado de Ginny en el sofá – ¿desde cuándo soy HARRY¡¿Y no Sr. Perfecto?! – dijo divertido, dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- A... pss... – balbuceó Ginny nerviosa por el repentino cambio de lugar del chico – Am... – "_Vamos Ginebra... Ahora vuelves a tartamudear como cuando tenías 11" – _Es que yo creo que si tu vas a ser mi tutor... deberíamos hacer las paces ¿no? – dijo Ginny al fin y muy sonrojada.

- Jaja... si es cierto…- dijo el chico muy divertido. – ¿Tregua?- dijo al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano para que cerraran el trato.

- Tregua - dijo ella sonriendo, pero cuando iba a estrechar su mano con la de el, se detuvo de repente…

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Harry extrañado. – ¿Tan rápido te arrepentiste?

- No, todavía no. – Dijo – Está bien. Ok… Tregua... pero... – dijo Ginny mirándolo. – ¿Amigos?

- ¿Eso era? – pregunto Harry. Ginny asintió apenada. – Amigos. – dijo Harry estrechando su mano con la de ella y abrazándola. Estuvieron así abrazados más del tiempo normal y cuando se separaron ambos estaban muy sonrojados.

- Ginny, yo nunca dejé de ser tu amigo. – aclaró Harry. Le inquietaba que la chica pensara que aquí comenzaba su amistad, siendo que esta comenzó desde el día en que se conocieron, sólo por el simple hecho de que ella era la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

- Lo se Harry... – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos... Ahora a el le tocó sonrojarse por este hecho. – Lo sé. Tu tampoco dejaste de serlo… Nunca para mi… Todas las peleas fueron niñerías de nuestra parte y desde hoy quedan en el pasado... ¿no?

- ¡¡Claro que si!! – dijo Harry con una sonrisa - Después de todo no resultaste ser una amargada...

- Ni tu un creído y Sr. Perfecto... – dijo Ginny. – Por ahora.

- Claro que no. Aunque debes reconocer que Perfecto si soy... – dijo Harry bromeando.

- Y un creído también, si sigues así. – bromeó Ginny entre risas...

- Ginny… eh.. Me tengo que ir a estudiar... Tengo que hacer tiempo para tus clases... – dijo Harry un poco triste y alborotándose más el cabello – Luego tendremos tiempo para charlar y reírnos... y... por supuesto, admirar lo perfecto que soy...

- JAJAJAJJA... See seee... Creído... – dijo Ginny riéndose y lanzándole un cojín.. – ¡¡Ya suenas como profesor!! Jajaja... – dijo cubriéndose a tiempo porque Harry ya le devolvía el cojín que ella le lanzó.

- Hasta más tarde linda... – dijo esto, la abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- Adiós... – Fue lo único que alcanzó y atinó a decir Ginny porque todo pasó muy rápido...

**1.Harry le dijo LINDA**

" _ok... primer trauma.__." _- pensó..

**2.La ABRAZÓ**

"_segundo trauma.."_

**3.Le dio un beso y aunque sólo fue en la mejilla...**

"_fue mi tercer trauma del dia…"-_ pensó. - _"¡¡Merlín 3 traumas en un día y todos cortesía de Harry¿En que momento deje de odiarlo? Porque lo odio o ¿lo odiaba¿Desde cuándo me gusta Harry Potter?"._

Imposible, con un simple beso en la mejilla Harry ya la hacía sentir como cuando era una niñita enamorada. _"Gracias a Merlín que fue en la mejilla"_

**–**_** ¿A quién engañas?** _ – dijo esa voz dentro de ella que tanto le molestaba.

_- __"¿Puedes dejarme pensar en paz?"_– le dijo.

_-** JA! Respóndeme...¿A quién engañas? Ese chico te gusta desde que eras bebé!!** __– _dijo la voz de su conciencia.

_- "Pues si… es cierto... Pero ya lo había superado...Quiero decir, ya lo superé. Además ahora él es mi amigo y nada más... no puede ser más. Y… emm... pss... ya hemos experimentado ser algo más y ya sabes como terminó..." _– le dijo a su conciencia_. –__"Y resulta que ya no soy una bebé, ya no me gusta."_

_**- Pues si… Pero es que el chico ha cambiado... Y ya dieron el primer paso... son amigos. Y no me vas a negar que esta como quiere...**_

_- "¡¡¡Ya basta!!!"__– _le dijo._ – __"Déjame en paz. No tienes algo más importante que hacer... A buena hora que te me apareces."_

_**- ¿Qué quieres que haga? tratándose de ti no hay nada interesante que hacer aquí adentro.**_

- Pff... ¡¡Por favor!! – dijo Ginny

- ¿Hablando sola amiga? – era Hermione que había llegado. Al parecer Ginny había hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta y por estar en sus pensamientos no notó el ruido de la chimenea al llegar su amiga.

- ¡¡Hoolaa¿Qué tal¿Cómo te fue?...- dijo Ginny entusiasmada. Estaba muy feliz y no sabía porque.

**- _Ujuu... No vas a saber porque... Tendrá algo que ver con un chico lindo que usa lentes, tiene una cicatriz en la frente, lleva pelo alborotado, tiene unos ojos verdes que te matan y un cuerpo que..._**

"_¡¡¡YA!!! SUFICIENTE... ¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS?"._

_**- ya ps!! Yo sólo decía...Solo quería esclarecer tus dudas.**_

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.. – le dijo su amiga mirándola extrañada y asustada.

- Perfectamente¿por qué no he de estarlo? - le dijo con tranquilidad a Hermione que ya se estaba asustando de verdad.

- Es que yo te deje aquí enojadísima por la idea que tuvo Ron de lo de Harry y eso... – dijo – Y ahora llego y estás feliz, después de que te deje con Harry y echabas humo por todos lados... y... – le dijo. Y ahí ató los cabos y saltó – ¿Y¿Qué pasó con Harry? – le preguntó entre divertida y curiosa al ver la cara de su amiga.

-…-

- ¿Qué le hiciste¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó asustada – ¡¡Harry!! – Gritó a toda voz buscando a su amigo.

- Tranquila Herms, no soy una asesina. – Dijo Ginny entre divertida y horrorizada de que tuviera una imagen así de ella.- Harry esta estudiando. Salió hace rato.

- Oook. – dijo la castaña. – Me vas a decir que pasó ¿o no?

- Ps... Nah. ¿Qué va a pasar? – dijo Ginny fingiendo indiferencia...

- Ginny. – le dijo. – Cuéntame. Sé que te mueres por contarme.

- Ok. Está bien. – Dijo Ginny dando brinquitos de alegría y Hermione hacia lo mismo – Te contaré.

•°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°

Los pasillos de la Biblioteca de la Academia estaban desiertos, en las mesas sólo se encontraba un chico "estudiando" o según él eso hacía. En realidad estaba tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos. Nunca había sido bueno para eso.

_- "¿Ok Potter que te está pasando?"_– Pensó_ –__"¿Te gusta la pelirroja¡No te puede gustar! Creí que eso ya estaba claro"_

**_- No es necesario que yo responda eso ¿o si? _–** dijo la que él creía que era la voz de su conciencia.

_- __"¡Oh¡Tu no por favor!"__– _Pensó_-__"Potter concéntrate tienes que estudiar para después atender a tu pelirroja"_

_**- ¿De cuando a acá es TU PELIRROJA? Perdón, NUESTRA PELIRROJA.**_

_-"Mierd… Nada. ¡Olvídalo!"__– _pensóY recordó todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde. La pelirroja si que lo había sorprendido, no era nada amargada, todo lo contrario, era muy divertida y muy linda... Recordó cuando se estaban riendo, cuando se hicieron "amigos" e hicieron "tregua", hasta cuando se despidieron y...

-Merlín, le dijeLinda... y la abrace… y le di un beso... – dijo Harry en su mundo, con esa cara de tonto que tenía cuando vio a Ginny riéndose en el piso.

_**- JAJA.. ¡¡Vamos chico¿Que¿Ahora te vas a traumar por eso¡Ni que tuvieras 12 años! Hace mucho que superamos esa etapa. Además lo que hiciste fue porque son amigos. NADA MÁS. Tienes millones de chicas que darían su vida por estar contigo y tú te traumas por un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.**_

_- __"Otra vez tu..."__– _pensó Harry_-__"Pero esta vez tienes razón.. No me voy a traumar por eso. Ginny es mi amiga. Nada más. Ser algo más sería como traicionar nuestra amistad. Y con respecto a las chicas, yo no estaría tan seguro."_

**_- Respira muchacho, apenas llevan un día siendo amigos y ya piensas en el noviazgo... Pero te digo: si sientes algo por ella más adelante no seas tan estúpido como para no decírselo por su "amistad" .¡¡por favor!. _– Dijo la voz de su conciencia.- Y de lo otro, bueno tendrás que cambiar de lentes porque no te das cuenta que las chicas te ven… Perdón, nos ven. **

_- __"ajaa sii... ya… déjame estudiar."_ Y se ponía más cómodo en su asiento.

- ...Ginny... – dijo Harry en un susurro. Luego suspiró al mismo tiempo que cogía un libro y se disponía a estudiar.

•°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°

**Ooook... sé que quizá esperaban que estos dos se mataran allí.. xD.. Pero esto fue lo que salió xD ...**

**Emm... psss...**

**Gracias por su review a: blackcelebrindal, cherrygirl92, abygate69 y a todos los que leen. Pero debo decirles, que si leen y les gusta o no les gusta o lo que sea, por favor háganmelo saber. Sé que a veces no hay tiempo y lo que llegamos a hacer es agregar a favoritos y eso. Pero les agradecería un review. ¿Sí? Gracias.**

**Bueno, ya saben. Si quieren leer algo diferente a esto pueden pasarse por mi one-shot de Harry y Luna: "Suspiros" y, por supuesto, dejen su review. (Valga mi propia cuña publicitaria). Gracias.**

**Besos**

**Est-potter.**


	3. ¡Que ya no me gusta Harry Potter!

**Hello Everybody!**

**I'm here again!**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo tres. **

**Para aquellos que creían que Ginny iba a ceder así tan fácil ante Harry. Pues no, se puso su máscara ante Hermione y… ya verán. Ella luego le dirá la verdad a la castaña, quién – como siempre – tiene sus rollos con Ron. Esos rollos del tip****o que TODOS notan que se gustan, menos ellos. (Ojo: digo "como siempre" pero me refiero a "como siempre en el cannon" ok?).**

**A mí, en realidad, no me gusta este capítulo. Incluso estaba escrito de otra forma y yo lo modifiqué. El capitulo cuatro ya está hecho y es el que más me gusta hasta ahora. Así que discúlpenme el cap. ¿si?... Dejen review y…**

**Nos vemos abajo…**

**Besos**

**Est-potter. **

**

* * *

**

**¡Que ****No me gusta Harry Potter!**

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

- Es que yo te deje aquí enojadísima por la idea que tuvo Ron de lo de Harry y eso... – dijo – Y ahora llego y estás feliz, después de que te deje con Harry y echabas humo por todos lados... Y… – Y ahí ató los cabos y saltó – ¿Y¿Qué pasó con Harry? – le preguntó entre divertida y curiosa al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Ps... Nah ¿qué va a pasar? – dijo Ginny fingiendo indiferencia...

- Ginny... – le dijo... – Cuéntame... sé que te mueres por contarme...

- OK... Esta bien... Te contaré.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

- ¿Y bien? – le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja, que ante el desespero de su amiga se sonrió.

- Hermione¿Qué te hicieron en esa Academia de Medimagia? – Le preguntó – ¡Pareces más Parvati o Lavender que Hermione Granger, Merlín! – terminó riéndose.

- Bueno, yo también puedo interesarme por esos temas, al fin y al cabo: soy una chica ¿no? – respondió la castaña algo ofendida.

- Pues sí, pero ¿Qué temas? – Le preguntó – Si es lo que yo pienso, no te emociones que con Harry no pasó nada

- Está bien, entonces dime que pasó. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – le preguntó la castaña, notando que su amiga tomaba una expresión seria.

- No estoy feliz, estoy satisfecha. – Dijo adoptando nuevamente su sonrisita – Porque Harry se ha decidido ayudarme y ¡voy a aprobar la materia!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Hermione abrió la boca y luego la cerró al darse cuenta de cómo la tenía - ¡¿Harry te va a ayudar?!

"_Increíble¡si éstos dos se odian!"_

- Así es y lo mejor es que ¡Voy a aprobar! – repitió la pelirroja omitiendo el hecho de que Harry la fuera a ayudar.

- Si, y así pasarán más tiempo juntos y volverán a ser amigos y… - Hermione hablaba para ella misma. Decía millones de situaciones que podrían pasar que favorecerían a la deteriorada relación de sus amigos hasta que Ginny escandalizada por todas esas inverosímiles conjeturas la detuvo.

- ¡Hermione! – la castaña se cayó ante el grito de la pelirroja. Ésta al ver que su amiga había dejado de decir bobadas continuó – Creo que lo más importante de todo esto es que¡Voy a aprobar! – dijo, después de quedar de acuerdo con su mente de no tocar el temita que su amiga había comenzado con sus comentarios y retahílas de "situaciones-para-que-Harry-y-Ginny-se-reconcilien".

- ¡Ya se que vas a aprobar, te lo he oído decir las tres veces que lo has mencionado! – Dijo Hermione exasperada por lo orgullosa y terca que podía ser su amiga con respecto a Harry – Pero no la harás si Harry no te ayuda, o sea que gracias al "Sr. Perfecto", "engreído", "estúpido", "imbécil", "egoísta"- y ya no se cuantos más calificativos le tienes – es que aprobarás. Sé agradecida.- le reprendió a Ginny.

Ginny se quedó quieta. Ella no era malagradecida, tal vez si orgullosa pero no malagradecida. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando fue Harry el que aceptó ayudarla y se dio cuenta que "tal vez" no era un egoísta _"Todavía me queda comprobar que no sea un __·Engreído__ – caso perdido – __·Imbécil__ – ni que decir – __·Estúpido__ – no me queda duda de que lo sea – __·Sr. Perfecto__ - él mismo lo había dicho. Así que allí me ayudó a matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, era engreído y Sr. Perfecto" _pensó. Ok, había sido agradable, le había dicho cosas muy bonitas sobre su amistad, se había reído **con** ella – no **de** ella -, habían bromeado y todo. Incluso ella había sido muy agradable con él pero no quería decírselo a Hermione _"No ahora"_ eso sería darle alas. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que su actitud con Harry había cambiado _"mejor tarde, no estoy para una de sus charlas de reconciliación ahora". _

- Yo no soy malagradecida.- le dijo ofendida – Y si lo que quieres es que nos llevemos bien, pues tus sueños se hacen realidad. – Hermione iba a decir algo pero ella, enojada la cortó - Hicimos las paces.

- Oh, eso es… maravilloso Ginny – dijo Hermione algo cortada y avergonzada.- Yo… lo siento. No quise ofenderte.

- No te preocupes, ya está.

- Pero… - comenzó temerosa la castaña – ¿Se llevaron bien¿No discutieron?

- No, yo pensaba matarlo en cuanto nos quedamos solos pero decidí darle la oportunidad de que me diera una razón para hacerlo – dijo resentida, como si se lamentara de no haberlo hecho cuando pudo. – Pero no lo hizo, y comenzamos a hablar y ya.

- ¿Así de fácil? No pareciera que se odiaran – dijo la castaña – ¿Y tu vas a cambiar tu actitud tan drásticamente con él¿Y cómo fue que aceptaste su ayuda? – volvió al ataque la chica.

"_Demasiado tarde, ya comenzó con sus charlas e insinuaciones de reconciliación" _pensó con amargura Ginny.

- Hermione por favor, es sólo por la convivencia de profesor-alumno. No te hagas ilusiones.- dijo- Además, si acepté fue porque lo necesito para aprobar.

- ¡Si claro!- dijo con ironía - no se cuando será el día en que vas a aceptar que Harry todavía te gusta.- le soltó y vio como Ginny adoptaba un color rojo, que seguro no tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza luego se levantó y fue hasta la cocina-

Hermione sólo la observó mientras ella se servía un poco de té y le ofrecía una taza. Se quedaron en silencio. Cuando Hermione consideró que ya Ginny se había calmado decidió hablar. Le diría todo lo que se había estado guardando tanto tiempo. _"Es el momento" _pensó.

- Ginny, es que es extraño. ¿Cómo es que de un momento para otro, no sólo aceptas su ayuda sino que también haces las paces con Harry "Sr. Perfecto"¿No será que sólo estabas esperando una oportunidad para terminar con esta farsa? – dijo Hermione con lentitud.

- ¿Qué farsa? Ese estúpido de verdad me cae mal. Harry no es el mismo de antes Hermione, no es el mismo chico reservado, tímido, tierno, atento, ese Harry del que yo me enamoré hace años no existe.- terminó mirando a Hermione con expresión decidida. – Tal vez no resultara tan odioso y creído como pensé que era ahora pero si sale con unas de las de él… Es que no me voy a aguantar… y argg… - Dijo Ginny haciendo con sus manos un gesto como si estuviera retorciendo algo.- Hermione soltó una breve risa y luego adoptó su expresión seria y dijo:

- Si, existe. Y Harry no ha cambiado nada, la que cambió de actitud con respecto a él fuiste tú. El sólo responde a tus ataques.- Ginny rodó los ojos – En realidad, él sigue siendo ese mismo niño del que te enamoraste. Obviamente, con los cambios que una vida como la del "salvador del mundo" puede acarrear.

- Si, claro. "Responde a mis ataques" – bufó Ginny – Parece ser que Malfoy tenía razón, Harry es considerado algo así como "San Potter". – Ante la mención de Malfoy Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto, nunca se tragó el cuento de que Malfoy había cambiado ni siquiera "un poquito".- Eso que dices de los cambios que trae la vida de "salvador del mundo" no es precisamente un punto a su favor, porque él no debe cambiar su forma de ser sólo porque unas niñitas estúpidas lo persigan, porque unos fotógrafas lo atosiguen por obtener una fotografía para la primera plana, que las reporteras se peleen para que él les dé una entrevista y así poder estar con él algo más de 1 segundo, y así puedo seguir hasta el infinito.- dijo rápidamente, apenas pudiendo respirar.

"_Con que es eso ¿eh? Sólo querías más atención de Harry. Ginny lo que está es celosa" _pensó la castaña no pudiendo evitar reírse internamente.

– Ginny¿estás celosa? –le dijo con una sonrisita. Ginny, palideció _"Oh Merlín¿Qué fue todo eso que dije antes, de las fotógrafas y mujeres? Ginny, si que eres idiota"_ pensó la pelirroja.

- Pues, lo estaba cuando era su novia. Ya no. – Dijo para salir del apuro – Y déjate de decir tontadas que si al caso vamos ya es hora de que tu aceptes que te gusta mi hermanito. ¿O no, cuñadita? – sonrió satisfecha al ver que Hermione se sonrojó hasta las pestañas (N/a: xD) _"Tu punto débil cuñadita" _pensó.

- No estamos hablando de mi Ginevra.- dijo la castaña y Ginny sabía que si seguía tendría problemas pues la había llamado por su nombre. – Mejor dejemos de pelear. Eso no me gusta.

- Pues entonces deja de inventar cosas de Harry y de mí. Sabes que me molesta.- respondió.

- Ok, por cierto ¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Hermione extrañada de que todavía no hubiera salido su amigo.

- ¿No y que no íbamos a hablar más de él?

- Si, no estamos hablando nada de eso. Sólo quiero saber dónde está mi amigo. – Le dijo.- Baja la guardia, mujer.

- Bueno, tu amiguito fue a estudiar a la biblioteca pero me imagino que a estas alturas ya debe estar en "otra parte y en otra clase de estudio" ¿no?- dijo la pelirroja y al darse cuenta de la carita de ilusión que ponía Hermione, añadió.- No es que me importe. No. Es que si va a ser mi tutor no quiero que esté de irresponsable por ahí.

Hermione no se la creyó del todo pero no iba a replicar. Sin embargo, no era bueno, para sus esperanzas de que sus amigos se unieran, que Ginny pensara que Harry andaba de mujeriego y… ustedes saben. Así que decidió echarle una manito a su amigo pelinegro.

- Si, pero te digo de una vez que Harry no es de esos. Las muchachas lo buscan pero él muy poco les hace caso. A veces si – no es un santito -, pero cuando se trata de responsabilidades Harry cumple.- dijo _"wow, debería haber estudiado para ser Abogada. Harry me debe una buena"_

- Umm… Bien por él.- dijo ella dándole un sorbo a su té y observando la alfombra. Cuando Hermione la vio levantarse para llevar las tazas en la cocina, no se aguantó y le dijo:

- Trata de concentrarte en las clases ¡eh! – y puso una mirada socarrona mientras se levantaba también y la seguía a la cocina.

- Si, trataré. Pero será difícil porque tendré que ver su fea carota.- le dijo, aunque ni ella se lo creía. Hermione río con ganas.

- Ay Ginny nunca cambiarás.- dijo Hermione – Me avisas cuando te tragues tu orgullo y aceptes que todas tus peleas con Harry sólo era una forma para esconder tus verdaderos sentimientos. - Al ver que Ginny la veía con escepticismo, añadió – Si Ginny, tus verdaderos sentimientos, esos que nadie nota, bueno sólo yo que te conozco demasiado. Esos que se encuentran en lo más profundo de tu corazón y que por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo no salen a flote.- Al ver que Ginny se quedó pensativa, se volvió para irse, pero la pelirroja la detuvo.

- Herms, gracias por preocuparte por mi y todo, pero por favor no sigas.- le dijo suplicante.- Se que todo lo dices porque crees que lo mejor para mí es estar con ese estúp… con Harry, pero créeme para mi el ya no es el mismo.-

- Eso dices ahora Ginny. Eso dices ahora. Espera que lo Reconozcas.- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera.- Buenas noches, Ginny.

- Buenas noches, Herms.- dijo. Cuando la castaña estaba llegando al pasillo de las habitaciones, añadió.- Ah… se me olvidaba - dijo con una sonrisa, adelantando a Hermione en el pasillo – Si quieres ayuda con mi hermanito, ya sabes donde queda mi habitación - Y dicho esto se fue a su habitación. Dejando a Hermione muy sonrojada y con una mirada fulminante que no contrastaba con el indicio de una sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando la pelirroja desapareció por completo.

Continuó su camino hasta su habitación que estaba al lado de la de Ginny, entró y se acostó (se tiró) de espaldas en la cama. Pensando, como sólo Hermione Granger podría hacerlo. Abarcando todas las situaciones, problemas, soluciones, pros, contras, todo de TODO. Pensando en que quizás su batalla de reconciliación no esté tan perdida ¿o si? Mejor no sacar conjeturas tan pronto. Porque ella no sabía si a Harry todavía le gustaba Ginny o la amaba. Harry siempre era muy cerrado en esas cosas, aunque siempre se abría con Ron. Si, mañana le preguntaría a Ron si Harry le ha comentado algo. Por cierto _"¿Dónde está Ron?_ No puedo evitar preguntarse con cierto resentimiento, al recordar a su amigo pelirrojo. Bueno, como sea, esas clases de "tutoría" serán imperdibles. _"Harry dando clases a Ginny, esto va a ser interesante" _pensó Hermione acomodándose en su cama y cerrando los ojos. Ya lista para dormirse y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo un recuerdo llegó a su mente: **"Si quieres ayuda con mi hermanito, ya sabes donde queda mi habitación" **bufó ya casi entre sueños y su último pensamiento coherente del día fue: _"¿Dónde demonios está Ron o con quién?_ Con esto cayo rendida con una expresión amarga en su rostro.

**

* * *

**

Hola -otra vez- ¿Vieron que el cap no es lo mejor? xD 

**Tenía que hacerlo, porque aquí es donde se nota que Ginny no es tan fácil como hice creer en el 2do cap. Tenía que enmendar mi error aunque no de la mejor forma.**

**Don't worry… El que sigue es mejor y debo decir que esta hecho gracias a sus reviews porque me orientaron y ayudaron muchísimo.**

**Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews a todas -(os) por si acaso hay masculinos xD-. Gracias a sus reviews, además de gratificarme saber el hecho de saber que me leen y se toman la molestia de dejar su opinión, me gusta cuando me dan consejos, sugerencias, tips y todas esas cosas que me ayudan a mejorar cada vez más. **

**Nunca dejen de dar su opinión, aprovechen ese derecho. **

**Así que –lo siento si no se puede, pero en verdad que debo hacerlo porque me sirvieron un montón- ahí van mis agradecimientos:**

**  
Anatripotter: **_Hola, muchísimas gracias por tu review. No, nunca te arrepientas de haberme dejado tu opinión ¡Por favor! Yo tomé todas tus opiniones y sugerencias como una crítica muy constructiva. E incluso te haré caso y ya verás que este fic mejorará en el próximo cap –espero-. Además ya ves que Ginny, no se rindió del todo ante Harry xD. Tus fics son buenísimos, aún espero el próximo cap de aprendiendo xD. Si quieres seguir dándome consejos, adelante. Espero que sigas por aquí y que leas esto, sino… bueno no importa (snif)¡Gracias! Besos._

**Sowelu: **_¡Hola!, gracias por tu review. ¡Que bien que te guste! Si, las conciencias son un caso. Me gusta que te hagan reír y disfrutar un poco. Espero que sigas leyendo. Un beso._

**Blackcelebrindal: **_¡Hola¡Eres la única de las que me escribieron en el 1er cap que opinó en el anterior también! Gracias. Yo también pensé lo de las conciencias, nunca es bueno abusar de algo porque luego cansa. Es cierto también lo de la tregua, pero ya trataré de arreglar eso ;). Vuelvo otra vez, no es una mala crítica, es más: me encantó tu review. Ninguna crítica, mientras se haga respetuosamente y eso, es mala. Como dije por allá arriba: Si quieres seguir dándome consejos¡adelante! Gracias, besos._

**CharisseM: **_Oh, lectora nueva. ¡Gracias! Que bien que te gustara, de verdad. A ver que te pareció éste – ya sabes que no me gustó – el que sigue está mejor, así que no te me pierdas xD. Gracias nuevamente. Un beso._

**  
Allí están mis agradecimientos xD y si quieren leer otra cosa de mí, que no sea esto, pues vayan a mi profile (no, no les mando a leer mi profile) abajo esta un one-shot llamado "Suspiros" es un H/L para aquellos que les gusta la miel, para los que le guste la pareja o para aquellos que estén muy fastidiados xD. (Uju, es mejor hacerse propaganda uno mismo xD) ¡Gracias!**

**Ya saben, dejen su review: crítica, consejo, tips, ideas, propuestas, sugerencias, reclamos, opiniones, díganme si tengo ortografía fatal o si la tengo buena, si me hace falta mejorar la redacción, todo, lo que sea. Pero exprésense. :)**

**Bye**

**Nos leemos**

**Un beso enorme**

**Est-potter**


	4. ¡El increíble héroe sexy!

**Hello everybody!...**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me han servido un montón. Disculpen la tardanza, no tengo excusa.**

**  
Nunca duden poner sus críticas y consejos, por favor. Son muy valiosos para mí, porque soy principiante y ya saben como es todo. En fin, gracias a uds. Ahora estoy más clara con la historia y todo eso. Espero que ahora les guste más (xD), sino ya saben: me dicen por un review.**

**  
La vida es injusta, mejor dicho: mi mente es injusta conmigo misma. Ahora que voy entrando en mi primer año a la Uni es cuando me llegan mis avalanchas de imaginación (¬¬), pero bueno ¡Por lo menos llegan ¿no?! Así que debo aprovecharla.**

**  
Para terminar los dejo con el cap – un poco más largo, por cierto –, nos vemos abajo y espero que les guste.**

¡A leer!

* * *

**El increíble héroe sexy  
**

Ron salió de su habitación desperezándose, acababa de despertar de una larga siesta y ahora su estómago se hizo sentir. Fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador a ver que encontraba para comer, que no necesitara cocinarse. Pero ¿Qué encontró? Agua, Zumo de Calabaza, Mermelada… En resumen, un sin fin de cosas que, o requerían preparación o no había nada con que acompañarlas.

Suspiró y, muy a su pesar, sacó su varita y comenzó a trabajar en su tediosa labor. La verdad era que cocinar no le gustaba nada y tampoco es que se le diera muy bien.

Cuando se mudaron, Hermione (justo como los chicos habían predicho) hizo listas y distribución de tareas del hogar. Y tuvo que confesar que los chicos eran muy buenos en esas cosas. Claro, para ser chicos. El único inconveniente, y el más grande a decir verdad, era cuando a Ron le tocaba cocinar. Aquello era histórico, digno de una fotografía (y en caso de los muggles, de una grabación de video), ver a Hermione intentando enseñarle a cocinar al pelirrojo; se armaba la guerra en la cocina y al final siempre terminaba cocinando Harry, con muy buenos resultados (-"_para ser un chico"_-pensaba Hermione).

Estaba tan concentrado en su "labor" que se sobresaltó enormemente cuando escuchó un ruido en la sala, se dio la vuelta con la varita en alto y vio a Harry que acababa de llegar por la chimenea, enseguida bajo la varita y se calmó, observando a su amigo. Harry se veía cansado, pero cuando éste se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo Ron una sonrisita burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

- Umm… parece que he llegado en buena hora – dijo cuando Ron se dio la vuelta para seguir en su "labor".

- Oohh... No amigo, lo siento por ti pero demasiado hago aquí **tratando** de que me salga algo medianamente comestible…-dijo Ron.-… Antes de morir de hambre, prefiero morir envenenado; pero por lo menos con algo en el estómago. Además – añadió con un tono dramático – No creo que estés tan desesperado como para comer algo hecho por mí. No quiero que mueras también, moriré solo.

- Oh deja el drama "Ronnie" –dijo Harry relevando a su amigo en la cocina. – Por cierto, ese delantal te queda espectacularmente bien, guapo.- añadió para luego estallar en risas y ganarse una mirada fulminante de Ron.

- Mis dramas siempre funcionan contigo – dijo Ron muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-Aja… si… -dijo Harry sin darle importancia mientras que con movimientos muy ágiles de su varita, ponía toda la cocina a su mando.

- Wow Harry, hasta pareciera que sabes lo que haces.- bromeó el pelirrojo. – Y eso huele muy bien. – dijo inhalando todo el aroma que comenzaba a emanar de las ollas donde se preparaba la cena (n/A: uds. Imagínense que la cena es lo que Uds. quieran OK?...) – ¿Sabes? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, cuando tenga mi casa considere contratarte para que seas mi elfo doméstico.

- ¡Ja¡Ja!- dijo Harry en tono sarcástico – Y tal vez yo te contrataré para que seas mi bufón personal. ¿Sabes Ron? –Añadió – TÚ supieras cocinar si por lo menos atendieras a una de las explicaciones que Hermione te da. Pero siendo así, veo que tus posibilidades de aprender están agotadas.

- ¡Ja! Ahora me rió yo. – Dijo Ron sarcásticamente – Mira, yo si le presto atención, lo que pasa es que esto no es lo mío.

- Ron, yo me refiero a atender y estar pendiente de lo que dice, o sea agudizar el sentido del oído y poner a trabajar el cerebro. No la vista. (N/a: ujuu... si, es eso que piensan… El Ron es un buzo… xD)- dijo Harry con una mirada mitad divertida y mitad reproche a su amigo.

Ron se ruborizó al extremo y se hizo el desentendido. Harry supo que había ganado y le dijo que lo ayudara por lo menos poniendo la mesa. Ron obedeció y salió disparado al comedor.

"_Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ahí"_ – pensó el pelirrojo, que aún estaba un poco acalorado por el comentario de su amigo.- _"Potter me pilló"-_ pensó poniéndose mas rojo aún, si es que eso era posible.

_**Grandísimo Tonto,**__** ¿quién no te va a pillar?**_- dijo una voz dentro de él- _**Es que eres taaan evidente. Agradece que Herms se concentre en todo lo que hace y no te haya pillado.**_

"_¿Se podría saber quién eres tú¿Y quién te invitó?"_ le dijo Ron a la voz dentro de su cabeza.

_**Pues mi querido "amigo"**__**, para mi desgracia soy tu conciencia y la voz que se supone debe aconsejarte y no se que cosa más, ya del desuso se me perdió el manual.**_-dijo la conciencia de Ron algo irritada.-_** Pensé que nunca tendríamos la "dicha" de conocernos.**_

"_No creas que a mi me gusta tener una conciencia parlanchina que habla dentro de mi cabeza"_- dijo Ron – _"Así que puedes irte, yo no tengo problemas"_

_**Oh si claro… ¡como no! Y el hecho de que cuando ves a Hermione tus ojos se desvíen hacia partes que no deben no representa un problema ¿cierto?**_- dijo la tediosa vocecita- _**Ahh y tampoco lo es el hecho de que tu mejor amigo, que también es el de ella (para darle más sazón), te haya pillado en esas lecciones de buceo ¿no?**_

"_Bueno ya ya ya. Ya entendí. ¿Pero por ahora podrías irte?"_- dijo Ron casi en tono de súplica.- _"Se supone que debería estar poniendo la mesa"_

_**Ah se me olvidaba que no podías pensar y actuar a la vez. Bueno hasta nun… perdón, hasta luego**_

"…_."_

- ¿Ya está lista la mesa? – preguntó Harry desde la cocina.

- ¿Ah?... Ah si, sii…- dijo y con un movimiento de varita apuró lo que estaba haciendo. Entró en la cocina para encontrarse con todos los platos servidos en la encimera. Se veía realmente delicioso.- Oh Harry¿te he dicho alguna vez que te adoro?

- Eh… No y espero que nunca me lo digas, mucho menos si hay gente alrededor.- le dijo Harry riendo.- Pues vamos a la mesa, espero que la hayas puesto ya.- terminó, lanzándole una mirada a Ron. Este sólo asintió emocionado cogiendo su plato y sin quitarle la vista de encima (N/a: al plato xD), dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

- Oye Harry, por cierto. ¿Dónde estabas tan tarde? – preguntó Ron todavía con un bocado en la boca.

- Ron, por favor traga primero antes de hablar.- le dijo Harry con algo de asco.- Emm… ps estaba en la biblioteca.

Ante la respuesta Ron se atragantó y se puso a toser dándose golpes exagerados en el pecho. Luego sólo se le quedo viendo a Harry como si no lo reconociera.

- ¿En la biblioteca¡Si claro!- dijo incrédulo.- Vamos hermano, a mi puedes decírmelo.

- ¿El qué?- dijo Harry que no entendía por qué el no podría estar en la biblioteca. No le veía lo increíble a la situación.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Ron impaciente, tras haberse metido un enorme bocado para desgracia de Harry quién pudo ver toda la comida que había dentro de la boca de su amigo.

- ¿Quién es quién? – dijo Harry con cara de asco y voz irritada. Ya se estaba enojando de ese jueguito. – ¡TRAGA PRIMERO! – añadió al ver que Ron le iba a responder con la boca llena.

Ron tragó con dificultad todo el bocado que estaba masticando y lo observó con incredulidad.

- Vamos Harry, dime ¿quién es la chica que te mantuvo hasta estas horas afuera? – le dijo con picardía al pelinegro, que al parecer se había ahogado por lo que le había dicho.

- Ya, ya estoy bien¡gracias! – Dijo Harry después de que su pelirrojo amigo le siguiera dando, lo que él al parecer creía que eran, "delicadas palmaditas" en la espalda. – Ron¿de dónde sacaste esa idea de que yo andaba con alguien?

- ¿Ah?, pues no sería extraño. A decir verdad lo extraño es que no haya pasado antes porque desde que entraste a esa academia las chicas no hacen más que mirarte. – soltó Ron con naturalidad y algo de rencor escondido en su voz y mirándolo como si lo examinara. – Aunque yo no se que te ven, si estás igual de flaco y feo que antes. – añadió moviendo la mano con desdén y con una sinceridad muy a lo Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Ya! ya entendí el punto. ¿Es muy difícil creer que estaba estudiando en la biblioteca hasta esta hora? - Le preguntó Harry sin esperar respuesta por parte de su amigo que volvía a sus andanzas con otro bocado de comida.- Ron, sólo estudiaba. Si estuviera con una chica o me gustara una tú fueras el primero en saberlo. ¡Sabes que es así!

- ¡Si claro! – Dijo Ron en tono sarcástico.- El ejemplo perfecto fue cuando en el 6to curso te gustaba mi hermana. Todavía recuerdo cuando me dijiste que estabas loco por ella, lo mucho que la amabas y todo eso. Ejemplo perfecto ¿no? (N/a: Nótese el tono sarcástico, dado que Harry nunca se atrevió a decirle nada de eso a Ron quién se enteró de todo cuando Harry se besó con su hermanita ante 50 personas xD)

- … -

- ¡Pues claro que no¡Porque el Sr. Potter creyó que era mejor que yo me enterara cuando él, por un arrebato de locura y "pasión", se atreviera a besar a mi hermanita en medio de la sala común! – continuó Ron que se puso rojo de enojo sólo de recordar la escena.

- Emm… Yo creía que ya lo habías superado Ron. Eso ya pasó, tú sabes la historia y yo también así que no creo necesario recordarla. – le dijo Harry con tono serio.

- Bueno si, está bien. Disculpa, lo que pasa es que creía que me estabas escondiendo algo o me habías perdido la confianza hermano. – dijo el pelirrojo algo avergonzado.- Um… y hablando de mi hermanita. ¡Que loca esa idea de Hermione¿No?- añadió, soltando una carcajada.

Al escuchar el comentario Harry dirigió la mirada a su plato y tomó un bocado, mejor hacerse el que no escuchó nada para no tener que responder. Pero Ron le estaba mirando como esperando una respuesta.

- Aja – Fue lo que dijo Harry pues todavía tenía el bocado en la boca (n/a¡¡duh!!).

- ¡Ja¡Tú dándole clases a mi hermana! Como si eso fuera a pasar. Solamente a alguien tan loco como ella se le ocurriría algo así.

- ¡Ejem! Ron, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el de la idea.- dijo Harry tratando de aguantar la risa.

- Si, pero yo ni en cuenta. Es que soy tan brillante que tengo ideas maravillosas y ni cuenta me doy.- dijo él, muy satisfecho de si mismo.- Pero hablando otra vez de Ginny, Hermione está loca si cree que tú vas a aceptar eso de las clases. ¡Ja!, cuando eso pase yo me le declaro.

- Uy, pues ve preparando tu declaración porque este que está aquí aceptó darle las clasecitas a tu hermanita. – dijo Harry, para después soltar la risa que venía aguantando desde hace rato.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos soperos y la boca estaba en toda su extensión, del golpe se puso pálido y no dejaba de ver a Harry, que ya a estas alturas estaba llorando de risa.

- ¿Qué? Esto es broma ¿no? Tú no le vas a dar clases a Ginny y yo no me le voy a declarar a Hermione.- Dijo Ron incrédulo y asustado.

- Pues, si le voy a dar clases a Ginny. Con respecto a lo de Hermione eso es cosa tuya pero fue muy divertido verte la cara cuando te creíste obligado a declarártele. – Rió Harry – Oye, menos mal que no hicimos una apuesta o algo así.- dijo, ya estaba que se caía de la silla por la risa y se ponía el brazo en el estómago.

- Si si, muy gracioso ¡eh! Me ha encantado.- dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo, que ya estaba un poco más relajado.- Ahora me pregunto¿Cómo fue eso que tú aceptaste darle las clasecitas a Ginny?- preguntó con perspicacia.

- Pues… emm… Me pareció que estaría muy mal de mi parte no ayudarla y acepté. Así de simple.- dijo Harry tomando un poco de zumo de su vaso para no tener que decir nada más.

- Amm… ¿No será que a ti te sigue gustando mi hermanita y por eso aceptaste? Para tenerla más cerca. ¿Ah? Cuidadito Potter.- dijo Ron señalando a su amigo con un dedo y con voz acusadora.

- ¡Hey! Cálmate, por Merlín. Tu hermana ya es mayor Ron, deberías dejar de hacer esas escenitas de celos de hermano mayor y más si es conmigo porque tu sabes que, escucha bien¡A-mi-NO-me-gusta-TU-hermana! - dijo Harry, aunque por lo ocurrido en las últimas horas ni él estaba seguro de eso.

- Bueno, tenía que asegurarme ¿no? - dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de su asiento y con un movimiento de su varita recogía los platos y los dirigía hasta la cocina.- Lo único que te digo ahora es que tengas cuidado, que te prepares y que, si no sabes rezar, pues aprende rápido.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry siguiéndolo a la cocina y recostándose en una encimera.

- Si, ten cuidado, prepárate y trata de no hacerla enojar, ya sabes como es y más si se trata de ti.- dijo – Merlín, me da escalofríos de sólo pensar lo que te haría. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

- Ron, hablas de tu hermana como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva. Además ya no tendrá razones para tratarme mal porque sí; porque para tu información, tu hermana y yo hicimos las paces y somos – creo - amigos.- dijo Harry orgulloso, levantando la cara. Se le formó una sonrisa al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo.

- ¡Vaya! No se si eso sea bueno, supongo que si.- dijo el pelirrojo – Eso si que sorprende, Ginny es muy orgullosa. Esta es la prueba viviente para los que dicen que al entrar a la Universidad (Academia) uno cambia.

- Jaja, pues si ¿no? – Dijo - ¿Terminaste ya con los platos? – Ron asintió y salía de la cocina.- ¡Vaya! Se me olvidaba que eras bueno lavando los platos. Por lo menos en esa clase de Hermione no te perdiste. – dijo y luego rompió a reír.

- See, por lo menos. Aunque eso lo aprendí con mi mamá.- dijo algo avergonzado porque la risa de sus amigo aumentó - Oye no se tú, pero yo estoy que me caigo del sueño.- le dijo a Harry para cambiar de tema mientras se estrujaba los ojos.

- Dios, si acabas de despertar. Sueño debería tener yo, que me pasé toda la tarde estudiando y buscando libros.- dijo Harry ya calmado de su ataque de risa.

- Bueno, es que **tratar** de cocinar agotó mis energías. Yo sigo diciendo que eso no es lo mío.- dijo moviendo un dedo negativamente a la vez que caminaba a su dormitorio seguido de Harry, que iba negando con la cabeza pensando que su amigo no tenía remedio.

En el departamento los dos compartían dormitorio porque las chicas se habían empeñado en coger un dormitorio para cada una, dejándolos a ellos con un dormitorio para los dos. Gracias a Merlín que tenían un baño para ellos porque si no se armaba la grande. Las chicas tenían un baño para las dos y siempre se les veía esperando "pacientemente" a la otra para entrar, pero no pueden quejarse porque tienen lo que querían, un cuarto para cada una. Siempre se salían con la suya.

- ¡Wow! Vaya esfuerzo ¡eh! "tratar de cocinar" – Ironizó Harry acostándose en su cama y bostezando.- Uy, que fácil soy: ya me dio sueño.- dijo riendo.

- zzzzz…-

- ¿Ron? – Volteó la cara para buscar a su amigo y lo encontró totalmente dormido en la cama de al lado.- Pf… creo que aquí el fácil es otro.

Se levantó para ir al baño y asearse antes de acostarse dormir. Abrió la puerta del baño con cuidado para que su amigo no despertara, entró y la cerró. Se quitó las gafas y la camisa, se lavó la cara. Levantó la vista y se vio al espejo, tuvo que acercarse más para verse mejor porque no llevaba los lentes. Un chico de unos 20 años le devolvía la mirada del otro lado, con una intensa mirada verde esmeralda. Se alejó del espejo, se puso los lentes y se volvió a observar.

"_¿Flaco¿Feo?"_ pensó recordando las palabras de su amigo.

**Uy, no pues, se nos ha vuelto vanidoso el niño ¿no?**

"_Tu otra vez no por favor, tengo sueño ahora"_ le dijo a esa voz dentro de su cabeza.

_**Um… anda a dormir entonces y tranquilo, seguro que a la pelirroja todavía le gustas**__** así estés flaco y feo**_

"_¿Qué?__ ¿Quién está hablando de eso? Es más¿Quién está hablando¿Sólo estoy pensando? Agh... ¿Es que uno ahora no puede mirarse al espejo?"_

_**…**_

Después de esa **curiosa** intervención de su "voz interna" decidió terminar de arreglarse sin más contratiempos.

"_¿Será que si le gusto?" _pensó y salió del baño a acostarse en su cama. _"¿Todavía siento algo por ella?"_. Al colocar la cabeza en la almohada su mente comenzó a recordar esos momentos maravillosos que habían vivido hace unos años, cuando no eran más que jóvenes enamorados. Sonrió. Ahora todo era diferente. Se fue quedando dormido, con esa sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

- ¡Noo! – Gritó y se incorporó con un sobresalto. Tardó como 30 segundos para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación y que no llevaba vestido de princesa, no había ninguna manada de escregutos de cola explosiva gigantes persiguiéndola y, por ende, no había ningún – hermoso, lindo, guapo, sexy - héroe volando en su escoba a toda velocidad para salvarla.

"_Lástima"_ pensó con un suspiro.

Ahora que estaba despierta, tenía un vago recuerdo del sueño pero, sin embargo, recordó a su "héroe sexy" y le pareció extrañamente familiar. Pensó unos segundos tratando de encontrar a quién se le parecía, pero se cansó y optó por pensar que, como todo sueño, no fue más que su imaginación y su inconciente. Lo que le pasaba por acostarse pensando en esa tonta conversación que tuvo con Hermione.

- ¡Vaya sueño! – bostezó mientras se estiraba con los brazos hacia arriba. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, descorrió la cortina y la luz inundó la habitación.

Sonrió radiante, le encantaba despertarse el fin de semana y poder disfrutar de la vista por la ventana, sin ningún tipo de presión.

Allí se quedó parada unos minutos, luego fue hasta su tocador e inconscientemente se miró en el espejo. Una chica de unos 19 años le devolvió la mirada, su melena pelirroja tenía un brillo impactante gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, sus ojos marrones espesos - parecían chocolate derretido - se veían muy despiertos (a pesar de que acababa de despertar). Se acercó un poco más y vio sus mejillas llenas de molestas pecas, a ella no le gustaban pero al parecer a los demás si, por lo menos a los chicos – según lo que le decían sus amigas que les habían escuchado decir -.

En la academia tenía buena fama con los chicos, fama que no fue creada por ella – al menos no conscientemente - , porque a pesar de que le gustaba sentirse bonita y todo eso, no le agradaba que algunos chicos babosos se la pasaran viéndola mientras caminaba y diciéndole cosas, que aunque a veces eran muy halagadoras muchas veces eran muuuy vulgares e indecentes. Gracias a Merlín que Ron nunca haya escuchado esa cantidad de comentarios que rondaban sobre ella, la mayoría falsos.

Es que resultaba increíble que en menos de un año se hubiera ganado tanta fama sin mover ni un dedo, si era cierto que a veces se vestía provocativamente pero no era para llamar la atención de nadie. También era cierto que le parecían muy guapos algunos chicos de la academia pero hasta ahí, en este momento no tenía tiempo para nada sólo para sus estudios, ya tenía demasiado con eso.

Quitó la vista de su reflejo y fue a su armario a buscar algo de ropa cómoda para estar en casa, era fin de semana quería descansar en casa. Salió de su habitación y percibió un aroma exquisito "_Herms se debió haber despertado muy temprano como siempre" _pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza _"no tiene remedio, ni siquiera porque es fin de semana. Siempre se levanta a hacer el desayuno" _salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, la abrió y entró.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

Estaba leyendo El Profeta sentado a la mesa mientras desayunaba solo, porque sólo Merlín sabía donde estaban Ron y Hermione. El Profeta no traía nada importante ese día, hablaba puras bobadas (como siempre). Es que ahora que Voldemort había caído no tenían nada más importante que hacer ni que decir. Más de una vez habían intentado hacerle una entrevista y tomarle fotografías de seguro para ponerlas en primera plana "El niño que vivió… bla bla" mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras.

De repente no pudo seguir despotricando contra El Profeta porque un aroma llegó hasta él inundándolo, llenándolo; un aroma que nada tenía que ver con los tocinos ni con los huevos que estaba comiendo, un aroma a flores y enseguida supo de que se trataba. Mejor dicho, de quien: Ginny. Su aroma es inconfundible, por lo menos para él.

Dicho y hecho, la olió antes de verla. Ginny iba caminando por el pasillo de las habitaciones hasta la cocina, estaba hermosa aunque lo que llevara puesto fueran unos jeans gastados que le quedaban un poco ajustados y una camisa vieja con el logo de una tienda que él creyó haber visto en el Callejón Diagon, su pelo pelirrojo estaba mojado, lo que lo hacía más oscuro, y le caía sobre los hombros. Para él estaba hermosísima. Ya iba a insultarla como siempre que hacía cada mañana cuando de repente le golpeó la realidad y quedó con la boca abierta, ayer habían hecho las paces, ahora no sabía como tratarla porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban en paz. Cuando se dio cuenta ya ella había pasado de largo hasta la cocina, o no lo vio o lo ignoró. Quiso creer que fuera la primera.

Cuando saliera de la cocina, dejaría que ella iniciara la conversación y después le seguiría la corriente, porque no tenía ni idea de qué decir, ni cómo.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

El baño le había hecho bien, se sentía fresca y con ganas de descansar y no hacer nada, quizás sólo comer; porque ¡vaya que tenía hambre! Se sirvió en un plato huevos, tocino, pan tostado y mermelada (N/a: el típico desayuno xD) _"Herms si que cocina, no se como le hace para que algo tan simple tenga tan buen olor y todo"_ luego se sirvió algo de café y salió de la cocina hasta la mesa de comedor y…

Se le arruinó la mañana, allí estaba Harry sentado leyendo El Profeta mientras desayunaba _"Genial, ya se me arruinó el desayuno, con el Señor Perfecto". _Decidida a no hacerle caso se sentó y dijo con voz neutra:

- Buenos Días, **Sr. Perfecto**.- Y se dispuso a comer ignorándolo e ignorando también la cara de sorpresa que le había quedado a Harry después de ese **peculiar **y tan **conocido** saludo matutino.

- ¿Bu-Buenos Días, **Ginny**?- Aventuró el chico, mirándola como si algo estuviera mal en ella _"No puede ser que se haya olvidado la tregua o será que lo de ayer sólo fue una broma – una mala broma –, definitivamente esta chica es incomprensible" _pensó Harry mientras observaba como la chica se había atragantado con la comida y bebía jugo para pasar el bocado; estaba roja, morada, de todos los colores y Harry no sabía si era por que se había ahogado o por que estaba enojada. Se inclinó más por la segunda.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Ginny. _"Bingo" _pensó Harry.- ¡¿Ginny?! Mire **Sr. Perfecto**, no estoy de humor para bromitas pesadas ahora, por favor. Por Merlín¿desde cuándo soy Ginny para ti?- bufó la pelirroja, volviendo a su desayuno.

- Desde ayer eres **Ginny** y **yo** soy **Harry**- dijo el chico algo ofendido. – Por casualidad¿te suenan a algo las palabras: Tutor y tregua?

Ginny trató de asimilar todo lo que había dicho el Sr. Perfecto y la realidad le pegó fuerte, el día anterior habían hecho las pases y el le ayudaría a estudiar para sus exámenes…_"Mierda" _

_  
"¡Por Merlín, que mala memoria tengo! De seguro fue por el estúpido sueño ese" _

_**No era tan estúpido cuando suspirabas por tu héroe sexy ¿eh?**_

"_ejem"._

- ¡Harry!- dijo por fin y notó que Harry soltaba el aire y se relajaba – Disculpa, es la costumbre. No recordaba nada de ayer.- y fijó su vista en el plato algo apenada.

- ¡Oh¡Vaya memoria que tienes! – dijo Harry mientras volvía a su desayuno. En eso se escuchó un repiqueteo en la ventana, se volvió y vio a una hermosa lechuza color pardo. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana para abrirla, cuando lo hizo y se disponía a tomar la carta la lechuza salió volando en dirección a Ginny que estaba ahora leyendo El Profeta que Harry había dejado. Algo irritado con la lechuza Harry se sentó en su lugar y continuó tomando su café, ya que el desayuno lo había terminado.

Ginny tomó la carta, ya sabía de quien era por la lechuza y al parecer quería una respuesta inmediata porque el animal se quedó parado en la silla de al lado esperando una respuesta. Así que abrió el sobre y leyó:

_  
Querida Ginny:_

_¡Buen Día! Discúlpame si te desperté, porque se que tu en fines de semana eres capaz de dormir todo el día. Bueno, el caso es que hoy me levanté con ganas de salir y tomar un café o ir de compras y qué mejor compañía que mi mejor amiga – por no decir la única – para acompañarme. Así descansamos y nos relajamos un poco antes de los exámenes finales. Es que –como ya te dije antes- ando estresadísima –cosa rara en mí-. Le comenté a mi papá y me dijo que podía ser debido a una nueva familia de "cloushop stup" __**("nunca cambiará" pensó Ginny)**__ yo también lo creo, es muy razonable, porque ahora que lo pienso he sentido como que algo entra y sale de mi cabeza… En fin, te seguiré contando todo sobre esta nueva familia de "cloushop stup" si aceptas ir conmigo al Callejón Diagon a tomar algo, comer helado o ir de compras – en el mejor de los casos, a las tres cosas-. Puffy esperará tu respuesta, igual que yo. Si aceptas yo voy a tu departamento y nos vamos juntas desde allí._

_Besos de tu amiga,_

_Luna L. _

Ginny terminó de leer la carta y leyó nuevamente la última línea "_Puffy esperará tu respuesta, igual que yo.". "Así que te llamas Puffy" _pensó, mientras acariciaba a la lechuza que ululaba y le picoteaba el dedo, agradeciéndole el gesto o apurándole para que respondiera, se apuntó por la segunda opción así que se puso a escribir la respuesta. Ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo, pues aunque desde que se despertó su deseo era estar en casa, hablar con Luna siempre era divertido y relajante en cierto modo, dado a que esa chica tenía ese aire soñador que te contagiaba. Todavía lo mantenía a pesar del paso de los años.

_  
Querida Luna:_

_No, no me despertaste, tranquila. Increíblemente hoy me desperté temprano – relativamente – gracias a un sueño que tuve de un… más tarde te cuento. ¡Claro que acepto la invitación! Allá me cuentas lo de la nueva familia de… lo que sea que fuera lo que me dijiste en tu carta. Ah y yo tengo que contarte algo que pasó ayer, te vas a morir cuando te cuente. Otra cosa, debería de darle unos tips de paciencia a tu lechuza porque es de lo más impaciente… De paso, no recordaba que se llamara Puffy¿no era Lidit? – Definitivamente tienes un don para poner nombres-. En fin, aquí te espero._

_Besos de tu MEJOR AMIGA – y no la única-,_

_Ginny W._

Releyó la carta dos veces y cuando estuvo satisfecha se la ató a Puffy que no paraba de chillar y luego la posó en la ventana y salió volando. Cuando se dio vuelta notó que Harry estaba con una expresión aliviada en el rostro, esto le causó risa pero se la guardo porque el chico todavía tenía atisbos del enfado. Por cierto, que ella recordara él no estaba enfadado antes.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó al chico.

- ¡Maldita lechuza! No paraba de chillar¿no la oías?- le dijo resoplando. Ginny trató de aguantar la risa y lo más seria que pudo de respondió:

- No, la verdad es que estaba muy concentrada leyendo la carta y respondiéndola.

Harry soltó un bufido, - Y… ¿De quién era la carta?- dijo mirándola con curiosidad.

- Si que eres curiosito ¿eh?- le dijo con una expresión divertida en su rostro, el sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó viéndola con curiosidad esperando una respuesta. – Ok, está bien ya te digo, era Luna que me invita a salir al Callejón a tomar algo e ir de compras. ¿Feliz?

- Si – respondió él con una cara de inocencia y esa sonrisa que arranca pasiones en las chicas.

_  
Cualquier chica que no se llame Ginny Weasley._

- Bueno, entonces yo me voy a vestir… - se levantó y fue hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones, luego se detuvo y se volvió para verlo mejor.-… Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, porque Luna viene para acá para irnos juntas. No querrás que te vea así ¿o si?- se burló. Aunque no había nada de cómico en la vestimenta de Harry, ahora que se percataba iba con el pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que le quedaba algo ceñida al cuerpo, notándose así su -ya no tan enclenque y flaca sino…- _"¿como decirlo?... mmm…"- __**¿**_**bonita humanidad?… Para ser sencillas… **_"Si, así"_. (N/a: no quise ponerlo como el chico musculoso y eso, porque Harry siempre fue un flacucho sin remedio xD) Harry sólo se observó a si mismo y luego la miro a ella y se encogió de hombros.

- No se puede quejar, tendrá el placer de verme así – bromeó el chico alborotándose –aún más- su cabello azabache rebelde.

- Si, de seguro Luna no duerme hoy cuando te vea así en esas fachas – ironizó divertida la chica (sin saber que cerca estaba de la realidad) y vio como Harry sonreía de lado, lo que se le hizo muy atractivo a la vista y un poco molesto también, era un gesto algo arrogante. – Se me olvidaba que el "Sr. Perfecto" era un engreído de primera.- bromeó, aunque por dentro eso era lo que pensaba.

- Pues, no soy engreído.- dijo fingiendo enojo.- Pero ya te dije que perfecto si.- continuó, siguiéndole la corriente y sin quitar de su rostro la sonrisita de medio lado, que nada tenía que envidiar a la de la persona que la hizo famosa –por así decirlo- : Draco Malfoy (N/a¿Nunca se imaginaron a Draco con esa sonrisita de engreído? xD.. Dios).

- Como digas… Haz lo que quieras.- dijo restándole importancia y se fue a su habitación. Harry fue hasta un sillón y continuó leyendo El Profeta, un artículo sobre una bruja cantante cuyas canciones tenían el poder de hipnotizar si se escuchaban al revés. Obviamente era mentira, como todo lo que decían en ese diario, pero en vista de que no había más nada que hacer…. Mejor se pondría a leer hasta que llegara Luna.

**

* * *

**

**Hola (again).**

**Bueno aquí vimos a Harry contándole todo a Ron así como Ginny lo hizo con Hermione (cof.a. Además vimos que nuestra pelirroja es un poco olvidadiza y ya volvía al ataque contra el Sr. perfec… ejem, perdón… Harry. **

**El sueño de Ginny, jaja, fue un sueño traumante (esa palabra no existe ¿OK? xD). El título del capítulo se refiere al "héroe sexy" del sueño de la pelirroja (xD).**

**Siii, apareció Luna… ¿Qué les parece? Se que es muy raro que Luna estudie para auror, pero la necesito allí, así que allí está. Ese personaje me encanta y ya le tengo algo por ahí para que tome más protagonismo. Otra cosa, tengo personajes nuevos, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán. A ver que les parecen. No son así como los personajes que la mayoría crea. NO son perfectos y no tomaran más protagonismo del que deberán tener. Si me desvío de estos principios me avisan. **

**Bien, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews:**

**BlackCelebrindal: **_¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Mejoré en el cap anterior¿Y qué tal éste?. Pues tu crítica y consejos, como ya dije antes, me sirvieron mucho y yo si creo que he mejorado (xD). Ahm… Harry le contó a medias a Ron. Digamos que no sabe qué decirle, jaja. Si te gusta esa Ginny orgullosa y peleadora, pues déjame decirte que todavía queda mucho de ella y sus terquedades. Bye… Espero que te haya gustado. Besos._

**Sowelu: **_¡hola! A ver… ¿Te suena de algo: "suspiros"?. jajaja. Lo siento, es que eso me dio mucha risa (xDDD). ¿Quieres sufrir más? Pero si yo no se hacer sufrir, yo soy un ángel caído del cielo aureola con las manos sobre la cabeza y cara angelical, jaja nah en serio, a ver qué me sale. Emm… la actualización… es lenta porque yo soy lenta (hey, no tengo problemas ni nada eh!), es decir, soy nueva en esto y me tardo un poco aunque últimamente están de suerte porque la inspiración me llegó. Ahhh¿puedes creer que hasta ahora, que volví a leer tu review, no recordaba lo de tu one-shot (que se convirtió en historia ¿no?) de R/H?. Ya lo leo…va y lo lee… muere inmediatamente y resucita para mandarte un review y seguir con esto. ME ENCANTÓ. Aww te lo juro… En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Házmelo saber, besos._

**Pottershop: **_¡Hola, Joanne¡Que bien que te guste! Pues lo del humor me sale así no más (xD) y creo que le da un aire más fresco a la lectura. ¿Las peleas? Uhm… a ver que sale luego, no te dejes engañar por esta Ginny (puede llegar a ser muy bipolar xD). Te gusta la trama, ni yo se de dónde me salió la idea, jaja. Espero que sigas leyendo y me digas qué te pareció, besos._

**xMarianaRadcliffex: **_¡Hola! Oh, lectora nueva… soy feliz xD. Gracias por leer, dejar tu review y agregarme a todos los favoritos (xD)… Espero que te siga gustando el fic, házmelo saber. Besos. _

_Y gracias también a aquellos que me agregan a favoritos pero no dejan review. Se los agradezco, aunque también les agradecería que por favor me dieran su opinión. ¿Sí?_

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, o nos vemos por sus fics. Ah, si quieren recomendarme algún fic o el suyo ¡háganlo! Cuando tenga tiempo pasaré a leer. Eso sí¡siempre dejo review! (Señora Perfecta xD). **

**Esto se me está haciendo largísimo, así que:**

**Besos**

●●◊**Est-potter.****◊●●**


	5. Polvos d PoRkjus y l Callejón Diagon

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Unas cositas antes del cap.**

**Si aquí esperan acción, misterio o qué se yo, de ese estilo; no lo encontrarán. Al menos eso digo ahora. Deben saber que, como lo dice el género de la historia, esto es un fic de Romance y Humor. **

**Otra cosa, puede parecer que voy muy lento, pero es que… no se, así voy. Me gusta así. No se preocupen, las clases de defensa van. Ténganme paciencia. **

**Nadie me ha dicho nada ni me ha reclamado, pero lo digo por prevención.**

**Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**

**Los polvos de "PoRkjus" y El Callejón Diagon.**

Luna se arregló rápidamente y salió en busca de su carro. Era lindo, un regalo de su padre. El "cachivache ese", como lo llamó su padre, tenía la peculiaridad de que podía ajustarse tanto al mundo mágico como al muggle. Era mejor irse en el coche para no tener que usar la red flu. Se montó, encendió el automóvil y se puso en marcha. Había ido muchas veces por ese medio de transporte al departamento donde vivía Ginny, pero no podía dejar de observar el camino de la calle muggle cada vez que viajaba para allá. Los niños iban agarrados de la mano de sus padres hablando alegremente, sin preocupaciones, a veces los había oído hablando de un nuevo truco de magia que le enseñaron sus amigos. Ignorantes de que viven como en dos mundos, el suyo y el perteneciente a "Los verdaderos magos". Interrumpió sus pensamientos con un frenazo dado que CASI arroya a un pobre perro que cruzaba la calle. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se distraía demasiado, por eso frecuentaba la red flu o la aparición, aunque no le agradaran mucho. Trató de no pensar en nada más y siguió camino a su destino.

El departamento de su amiga quedaba en una residencia mágica que estaba ubicada -inteligentemente- dentro de un conjunto residencial muggle.

Todavía recordaba las discusiones que tenían Ronald y Hermione acerca de si era ese el lugar adecuado. _"¡Todo estará lleno de muggles, nos descubrirán!" _decía Ronald _"Claro que no Ron, ellos tienen su espacio y nosotros el nuestro. ¡Ni siquiera saben de la existencia de esto! Además fue construido y diseñado por arquitectos e ingenieros muggles y magos conjuntamente. No hay nada de que preocuparse" _Le decía Hermione. Esos dos siempre discutían, ella creía saber el por qué: una vez vio una gran cantidad de "_ohools_" rondando entre ellos. Esos eran los causantes de su mal humor, estaba segurísima. El que siempre tenía que lidiar con eso era Harry _"¡Vaya que tiene paciencia! Otra cualidad…" _pensó mientras llegaba a un semáforo _"Además de inteligente, amable, lind…" _Se recriminó mentalmente por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Aunque… no era nada malo, ella también pensaba que Ronald era inteligente, amable, lindo… bueno, tal vez no sea paciente, pero estaba igual.

Si, no es nada malo.

Aminoró la velocidad cuando llegó a una verja que daba entrada a una residencia muggle llamada "Estrella Mágica" (_"vaya nombre más acorde"_- había dicho cuando sus amigos le dieron la dirección), se veían muchos departamentos pintados con colores pasteles, separados por unos terrenos vacíos que quedaban entre ellos, adornados con muchas plantas. Avanzó hasta la verja que en lo que se había acercado se había abierto "mágicamente"; cuando entró, ninguno de los muggles que estaban afuera en sus jardines parecía darse cuenta de que acababa de entrar una linda rubia en un auto convertible último modelo, era como si nada extraño pasara.

Y para ella aquella visita ya era tan normal que no se inmutó cuando al pasar por cada edificio muggle el jardín que los separaba desaparecía para dar lugar a unos nuevos edificios de unos colores más llamativos (N/a: hoy tengo una imaginación que da miedo xD). Luna sin hacer caso a estos detalles avanzó hasta un lindo edificio de color azul "turquesa intenso", el de sus amigos. Estacionó en el frente, se bajó del carro y se dirigió hasta el edificio que tenía en frente, subió las escaleras que daban al departamento de sus amigos, el número 22. Llegó allí y tocó la puerta, escuchó un _– Ya vooy –_ del otro lado de la puerta. Unos pasos se detuvieron y ahora Harry (porque¡claro que le había reconocido la voz!) preguntó _- ¿Quién es? -_. Luna se revolvió nerviosa en su sitio, porque la voz del chico parecía de interrogatorio al mejor estilo "Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia" (N/a: xD).

- Soy yo… - dijo. Después al darse cuenta de que había sido una respuesta muy floja, añadió risueña con esa voz soñadora típica de ella -… Luna, Luna Lovegood. No te voy a hacer nada Harry, puedes abrir.

Harry abrió la puerta y allí se encontró con una chica muy linda, sonriente y con grandes ojos azules soñadores, notó que iba muy bonita también. Luna no había cambiado nada en relación a cuando estaban en Hogwarts, seguía teniendo ese aire despistado y esa mirada y voz soñadora. Además aún creía en esos animales y criaturas extrañas; pero ellos (sus amigos) ya sabían vivir con eso. Ah, pero físicamente se podría decir que "Loony" si había cambiado, ahora tenía 19 años y no era una niñita. Se dio cuenta que llevaba unos minutos observándola y que ella – extrañamente – parecía un poco turbada por este hecho aunque intentaba ocultarlo, según notó él.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

Luna se quedó en shock, nada la habría preparado para eso que estaba viendo. Harry estaba parado con una mano en la puerta y la otra con que sostenía la varita –seguramente para atacar a cualquiera (que no fuera ella) que hubiese estado tocando la puerta- estaba a su costado, iba con el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que – no pudo evitar notar, ni tampoco evitar sonrojarse al notarlo – se le ceñía al cuerpo, además –y para rematar- llevaba el pelo negro azabache más revuelto que de costumbre, y sus intensos ojos verdes la estaban viendo de arri… Un momento¿La estaban viendo de arriba a abajo? Ahora si que no pudo con su sonrojo, así que intentó ocultar su vergüenza cosa que al parecer Harry notó porque dejó de mirarla de aquella manera. Ella agradeció eso internamente y decidió que debía dejar de hacer el ridículo y que tenía que actuar como siempre, normal. A ella esas cosas no le afectaban – o eso creía-.

Es que cuando estaba en determinadas situaciones y frente a determinadas personas podía llegar a perder esa seguridad que siempre la acompañaba.

- Buen día Harry, creo que debes invitarme a pasar porque sino los "pokjus" entrarán a la casa y armarán el caos. – dijo con la voz más natural que pudo (N/a: más natural, para ser Luna Lovegood). Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y le dedicó una linda sonrisa a la vez que extendía su brazo abriéndole paso a la chica hacia adentro.

- Buen Día Luna. Lo siento, es que aún estoy medio dormido. Estoy algo lento.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que Luna lo miraba disimuladamente.

- Ah si, ya lo noté, porque no te ha dado tiempo de vestirte y abriste así.- dijo señalándolo, con una expresión desinteresada; había vuelto la verdadera Luna Lovegood, la de los comentarios incómodos.

- Ah… Esto…- se señaló el chico algo avergonzado, alborotándose el cabello.- Eh… Luna¿quieres desayunar?- Pero Luna parecía no escuchar, es más, parecía estar en otro mundo mirando hacia el techo. Harry instintivamente miró hacia donde miraba la rubia pero no encontraba nada interesante, así que siguió llamándola- Luna¿Luna?... – Nada - ¿LUNA? – Le medio gritó el muchacho, zarandeándola por el hombro delicadamente. Ante esto fue que la chica reaccionó y volvió su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Decías Harry?

- Eh… Luna¿que hacías?... No, mejor no me lo digas.- dijo rápidamente.- Mejor dime si quieres desayunar algo- y le brindó una sonrisa – Yo lo preparo.- Añadió, como si eso fuera suficiente razón para aceptar.

- Pues, la verdad es que no he comido nada.- dijo, más para si misma que para Harry.- Pero no quiero incomodar, comeré algo en el Callejón.- la última frase fue para Harry, ya que cuando lo dijo volteó a mirarlo (había tenido la mirada fija en un punto X -nuevamente-, como si pensara en voz alta) y le dio una sonrisa muy sincera, a lo Luna Lovegood.- Gracias.-añadió y cuando se iba a sentar Harry la tomó delicadamente del brazo.

- No señorita, nada de eso.- dijo Harry, yendo hacia la cocina, arrastrando a Luna y poniéndose un delantal que lo hacia ver muy cómico.- ¿Cómo es eso que vas a comer allá¿Y si en la comida te rocían "po**r**kjus" y te hacen caer en un sueño profundo?- bromeó Harry y comenzó a cocinar.

Luna reía con ganas.- Muy gracioso Harry. Bueno, esta bien, gracias. Pero te voy a decir varias cosas.- dijo y Harry se detuvo para mirarla, esperando que hablara.- Bueno, nº 1. Son "Pokjus", la R está demás.- dijo con una sonrisa y enumerando con los dedos mientras Harry hacía como si hiciera nota mental de todo lo que fuera a decir- nº 2. En dado caso de que hicieran eso en el restaurante, no rociarían nada, porque los Pokjus vuelan, son animales, no son nada en polvo.- y soltó una risa cuando Harry se daba un golpe en la frente y decía "¡Cómo no lo recordé!".- y nº 3. Esas criaturas no te hacen caer en un sueño profundo, todo lo contrario: crean un absoluto caos.- terminó la rubia observando a Harry que asentía vigorosamente en señal de que ya había entendido.

- Bien¿cuánto le debo por la clase privada, Prof. Lovegood?- le dijo Harry, quién había retomado su trabajo en la cocina.

- Nada, sólo te lo dije para que no andes por la calle diciendo cosas equivocadas.- dijo ella seria, en ese momento Harry reprendió a una voz en su cabeza que dijo **¡Como si fuera a andar por la calle diciendo ridiculeces! **en realidad que no había nada que hacer con esa voz.- ¿Qué tanto tardará Ginny?

- Ah, pues no lleva mucho allí adentro. De seguro tarda un poco más.- dijo el moreno, ofreciéndole el plato a la rubia y acompañándola a la mesa a comer.

- Gracias Harry, esto se ve delicioso.- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa agradecida y sincera en su rostro.

Allí pasaron unos minutos hablando, bromeando y riendo mientras Loony comía. Cuando Luna ya estaba terminando su desayuno, apareció Ginny ya lista para salir. La pelirroja al ver a Luna le sonrió y fue directo a abrazarla como si no la hubiera visto en años. Harry sólo la veía y detallaba su vestimenta y el cuerpo que ésta adornaba (N/a: me refiero a Ginny, no se si me expliqué).

- Loony¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí? Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.- dijo Ginny avergonzada, mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado.

- No, tranquila. He estado aquí hablando con Harry, que hasta mira….- dijo señalándole el plato casi vacío con una sonrisa.- Me hizo desayuno.

Ginny levantó una ceja y dijo: - ¿Fuiste tú quién hizo el desayuno?- le dijo a Harry, éste asintió emocionado y orgulloso, creyendo que la pelirroja le felicitaría por su comida.- Ah, pues yo creía que había sido Hermione.- dijo, con algo de decepción y un escepticismo que a Harry, que no notó la mentira en las palabras de Ginny, le enojó un poco. Iba a replicar cuando habló Luna.

- Bueno, Gin ¿Ya estás lista? – dijo Luna, cogiendo su plato vacío para llevarlo a la cocina, pero Harry rápidamente se lo quitó y ella sorprendida por la agilidad del chico se quedo quieta de la impresión, pero se recompuso y le dijo al chico.- Oh, Harry muchísimas gracias por el desayuno.

- No fue nada, sólo quería salvarte de "un sueño profundo" provocado por el "polvo" de "poRkjus".-dijo el chico bromeando para después soltar la risa junto con Luna que reía escandalosamente (típico de ella, por supuesto).

Ginny a esas alturas ya no sabía que pensar, aquellos dos tenían problemas – de seguro del tipo mentales – y serios. Los dos chicos dejaron de reír después de un buen rato y luego vieron a Ginny (que tenía cara de no entender) y estallaron en risas nuevamente. La pelirroja, que no entendía ni J de que se reían, carraspeó para hacerse notar y que dejaran de reírse. Al parecer funcionó.

- Oh, lo siento Gin. No te preocupes, luego te cuento el chiste.- le dijo todavía intentando controlarse. Luego se dirigió a Harry – Nos vemos Harry, gracias por todo.- le dijo y el chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella usando todo su autocontrol logró no ponerse como boba al percibir el aroma del perfume de Harry.

- Por nada Loony. No fue nada, sólo soy buen anfitrión.- dijo, poniendo esa sonrisita de engreído que tanto exasperaban a Ginny, quien ante el gesto no pudo evitar soltar un bufido y voltear los ojos. Harry la escuchó y sonrió más ampliamente - Ah si, perdóname Gin.- le dijo a la chica y luego se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla igual que a Luna.

Ginny no se lo esperaba y se sobresaltó, pero luego se compuso y mostró su mejor cara de enojo. Ante eso, Harry formó su mejor sonrisa y añadió en tono seductor.- No creías que me iba a olvidar de ti ¿o si? - Como toda respuesta, ella rodó los ojos y agarró a Luna del brazo llevándola hasta la puerta y murmuró un "Como sea, Sr. Perfecto".- Hasta Luego, y ¡cuidado con los poRkjus!- alcanzó a decir antes de que la pelirroja cerrara la puerta con un portazo; después pudo oír la risa estridente de Luna en los pasillos.

Harry sonrió, había escuchado a Ginny llamarlo "Sr. Perfecto", sabía que a ella le exasperaba que el actuara arrogantemente. Por eso lo hacía. Le encantaba cuando se enojaba. Sus mejillas alcanzaban el color de su cabello y se veía realmente hermosa. Se fue hasta la cocina, para llevar el plato de Luna y de repente soltó la risa: había recordado lo de los poRkjus.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

Al cerrar la puerta avanzaron hasta las escaleras, Luna aún reía del chiste de Harry, lo cual hacía que la pelirroja se enfureciera más porque no entendía nada del bendito chiste ese. Ese "Sr. Perfecto" ¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella? O sea, porque ese beso sólo había sido para burlarse de ella, porque él sabía que ella odiaba cuando el se ponía en plan de "Sirius Black el conquistador" y de "James Potter soy-lo-mejor-del-mundo". Además de que tenían meses, o años, que no se trataban tan bien y mucho menos que se dieran besitos de despedida.

La pelirroja iba despotricando contra Harry, casi sin darse cuenta u olvidando por completo que a su lado iba Luna, aunque no había diferencia si la recordara porque la rubia iba bajando las escaleras distraídamente con una mano en el pasamanos mientras tarareaba una canción que, de seguro, sólo ella conocía. Durante el trayecto hasta el automóvil lo único que se escuchaba eran frases sueltas como "Sr. Perfecto", "ese idiota", "Sr. Perfecto", "imbécil"¿qué se cree?", "Sr. Perfecto", "arrogante"… Y una infinidad de cosas que, gracias a Merlín no había niños cerca, porque no eran muy decentes que digamos.

Cuando se subieron en el carro, Luna ya había entrado en la fase pre-conducción (o sea, su preparación mental de total concentración para tratar de no llevarse por el medio a ningún pobre perrito) y se dio cuenta (Ahora, en este momento. Gracias a la concentración de la fase pre-conducción) de que el ruido que la venía siguiendo por las escaleras no era producido por ninguna criatura de las que creyó haber leído en "El Quisquilloso", sino que era Ginny que estaba diciendo pestes de Harry. Supo que era de él de quién hablaba (o murmuraba) después de haberla escuchado decir "Sr. Perfecto" por décimo sexta vez – y eso que sólo le estaba poniendo atención desde que estaban en el auto-, así que decidió hacerla callar o sino muchos perritos serían atropellados esa mañana.

- Umm… ¿Ginny? – comenzó la rubia, observándola con sus grandes ojos esperando una señal que le permitiera deducir que había sido escuchada. Dicha señal nunca llegó. Su pelirroja amiga seguía hablando para si misma, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión en el rostro que indicaba que, sin duda alguna, estaba enojada. "Ese idiota, Sr. Prefecto. _"Ah, perdóname Gin" _" decía la chica imitando –sin éxito- la voz de Harry "Y encima llamarme Gin, arrg" Luna la seguía observando desde su puesto de conductora, aún no entendía por qué la chica estaba así _"¿Será porque no le he contado el chiste?" _se dijo; "¡Pero conmigo no, Sr. Perfecto!" escuchó que terminaba Ginny toda su perorata de insultos contra Harry alias "Sr. Perfecto". Y de paso, ahora que lo pensaba (y después de haberlo escuchado tanto en menos de 10 minutos y llevarlo escuchando desde hace mucho tiempo)¿por qué ella llamaba así a Harry?. Se volteó a ver a su amiga y la vio aún cruzada de brazos y agitada después de tanto insulto.

- Gin¿por qué le dices "Sr. Perfecto" a Harry? – le preguntó repentinamente curiosa, obteniendo como primera reacción un bufido y una rodada de ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió enojada y se incorporó en su lugar quedando frente a ella – ¿Por qué? – Volvió a repetir - Porque es un arrogante, idiota, engreído, estúpido, imbécil…

- Pero eso no lo hace perfecto – dijo Luna mirando hacia el cielo pensativamente, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja que ya había perdido los estribos nuevamente; respiraba furiosamente y abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua, sin saber que decir, ni como refutar ese comentario. – Sin embargo, a mi Harry podría parecerme perfecto, porque es una persona muy amable, leal, divertida, honesta; si, a veces es algo engreído pero es que él ha cambiado, tú sabes ¿no? El está más… emmm… atractivo y las chic...

- arrgg¡es que es endemoniadamente perfecto! – gritó de repente Ginny, totalmente fuera de sí, dejando callada a la rubia que iba a seguir enumerando las cualidades de Harry, aunque ya no era necesario ya todo estaba dicho por Ginny ··_**es endemoniadamente perfecto·· **_dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, movió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y miró a Ginny que ahora se tapaba la boca con las dos manos y llevaba los ojos bien abiertos.

- Pues sí, lo es.- dijo simplemente Luna, encendiendo el motor y poniendo el vehículo en marcha mientras Ginny movía sus manos casi frenéticamente de un lado a otro, negativamente.

- NO, lo que quise decir, es que… bueno… él… teniendo esas cualidades que dices… esto… - miró hacia arriba como buscando en el cielo la respuesta y dijo al fin, muy segura de si misma, o al menos eso intentó- es que **ÉL** se **CREE** endemoniadamente perfecto. ¡Pero no lo es!

Luna ya no la escuchaba, necesitaba toda su concentración en la carretera porque sino… pobres perritos. Después de unos minutos en los que Ginny, cansada del silencio que tenía la rubia, encendió la radio (en volumen bajo para no perturbar a Luna) y comenzó a cantar ya más relajada; llegaron a un aparcadero donde los magos que tenían vehículo podían dejarlo sin ningún temor, dado que era anti-muggles. Así pues, estacionaron el auto y luego caminaron un poco hasta el Caldero Chorreante, saludaron a Tom rápidamente y salieron hasta donde estaba la entrada al Callejón Diagon, dieron los toquecitos con la varita en los ladrillos correspondientes y cuando éstos se hicieron a un lado para abrirles paso, entraron.

Ya no era el mismo Callejón de antes de la caída de Voldemort, ni mucho menos era el mismo que cuando estaban en medio de la guerra, con las tiendas en su mayoría cerradas porque sus dueños tenían miedo de ser atacados de un momento a otro y los que se quedaban veían como su negocio iba decayendo debido a la falta de consumidores; en fin, ahora el Callejón Diagon estaba mucho más alegre y concurrido que nunca, la gente iba y venía de tienda en tienda, hablando, riendo, las mujeres felices y los hombres no tanto cargando un montón de bolsas de las compras de sus chicas, los niños jalando la camisa de sus padres para que los lleven a la heladería o para mostrarles la nueva escoba que salió al mercado.

Al abrirse paso entre un grupo de gente que discutía la distribución de las bolsas de compras, las chicas al fin pudieron caminar tranquilas. Luna iba delante y Ginny detrás de ella, ya se había calmado por el camino y esto la ponía de mejor humor todavía, le encantaba caminar y contagiarse de la alegría de esas personas.

- ¿Qué hacemos primero? – le dijo con entusiasmo a Luna, la chica se volvió y se puso un dedo en la punta de la nariz mientras mantenía la vista en el cielo, pensando. Después de más o menos 30 segundos respondió:

- No se – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ginny suspiró y la miró con una media sonrisa, meneando la cabeza. - ¿Qué dices tú?-. Le preguntó la rubia.

- Yo digo que deberíamos avanzar porque aquí paradas en el medio no hacemos nada -. Acto seguido la cogió del brazo y comenzaron a andar sin un destino fijo, sólo mirando las tiendas, comprando y hablando de cualquier cosa. Hablaban de todo y de nada, la cosa es que ella no recordaba ni la mitad de las cosas que decía la rubia. Bueno si recordaba, a ver… Ya Luna le había contado lo de la nueva familia de… ¿cómo eran? ··**cloushop stop. ****A ver si dejas de pensar en ese sueño de una buena vez y le pones atención a la chifladita, que está como loca hablando sola·· **dijo esa fastidiosa voz en su cabeza _"Pues es que todavía no descifro quién es el bendito héroe. ¡Como que me llamo Ginny Weasley voy a recordar quien era!"_le dijo mitad angustiada mitad enojada. (N/a¿nunca se han obsesionado con recordar un sueño o algo que han olvidado? Yo si, y es muuy estresante xD).

Después de comprar como locas y llevar un montón de bolsas, decidieron que era momento de parar así que se dirigieron a comer un helado en Florean Fortescue. Llegaron al local, buscaron asiento y pidieron sus helados, Ginny de crema y caramelo y Luna de… bueno, Luna hizo una mezcla de sabores muy… extraña, excéntrica y exótica, lo que hizo reír a la pelirroja por la cara de desconcierto que puso el Sr. Fortescue. Unos minutos después apareció nuevamente el Sr. con su pedido.

- Bien, aquí tienen señoritas. ¡Que disfruten!.- dijo el hombre para luego mirar sorprendido como Luna comenzaba a comer de su helado con una expresión de gusto exquisito.- ¡Por Merlín!-. Susurró el pobre señor, estremeciéndose con un escalofrío, antes de alejarse de la mesa.

- Ese hombre es muy extraño.- dijo Luna señalando descuidadamente con su cucharilla al Sr. Fortescue.

- Creo que lo has asustado Luna.- dijo Ginny riendo y comiendo un poco de helado mientras la rubia se encogía de hombros y continuaba con lo suyo (léase: comiendo).

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cada una comiendo, sumidas en sus pensamientos. Luna miraba distraídamente por la ventana y Ginny miraba sin interés a las personas que estaban sentadas a su alrededor y , más de una vez, sorprendió al Señor Fortescue mirando a Luna comer su helado "mixto"; pero ya no desconcertado y asqueado sino más bien concentrado. La voz de su amiga la hizo volver la mirada hacia ella.

- Gin, ahora que recuerdo¿Qué era eso que me tenías que contar, que según tú me "voy a morir" cuando me entere?.- le preguntó la chica. Ginny la miró como perdida, no recordaba nada de eso, hizo memoria… a ver… _"Ah…"_ ··**D'uh·· **_"¡Lo del Sr. Perfecto!"_ **··Epaa… ¿Sr. Perfecto¿Y la tregua?·· **_"Él no está en mis __pensamientos__, no puede reclamarme nada"_ ··**Uh… pues sí que lo esta Gin… Sí que lo está…·· **_"¿Ah? Bah, mejor cállate"_.

- Ah sii… ¡Te vas a morir!- le dijo a su amiga con una sonrisita.- A ver, sabes que yo voy muy bien en la Academia ¿verdad?- la rubia asintió con tranquilidad-. Bueno y también sabes que mi pequeño tormento es "Defensa" (creo que por el profesor, que la tiene contra mí) ¿cierto?-. Luna volvió a asentir.- Pues al llegar al departamento – después de buscar, como escarbato al oro, mi libro de defensa y tener una pequeña pelea con Harry por ello – Le pedí ayuda a Ron y a Herms, a ver si les pillaba algo, pero NADA. Creí que quizás un cambio de profesor me ayudaría -. Hizo una pausa para comer algo de helado, sin fijarse en que Luna a esas alturas del relato ya estaba medio dormida, con la quijada apoyada sobre la palma de su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra raspaba el fondo -vacío- de su envase de helado en busca de algún resto del mismo. Y eso que la pelirroja no llevaba ni 3 minutos hablando.

- El caso es que…

- Hace un lindo día afuera ¿verdad?- se adelantó Luna mirando sonriente por la ventana. La mirada de Ginny pasaba de Luna a la ventana. Luna y la ventana, la ventana y Luna. Nunca entendería completamente a su amiga.

- Si… Bueno… Como te iba diciendo….- comenzó nuevamente, logrando que Luna dejara la ventana y posara su atención en ella-. Mi idea de un nuevo profesor no estaba tan mal después de todo y no se cómo, ni quién fue en realidad, pero surgió la idea de que necesitaría un tutor si quería pasar la materia…

- Si, buena idea-. Dijo Luna, esperando todavía la parte en la que se supone que ella debía morir.

- Sí hasta ahí todo bien, pero después, repito: no se cómo, se les ocurrió la idea de que el mejor tutor para mí y mi salvador sería "El Gran Harry Potter". ¿Qué tal?-. Miró a su amiga esperando encontrarse con una cara sorprendida, incrédula, la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, lo normal. Pero… ¡vamos!... Luna Lovegood _no_ es _normal_, así que sólo mostraba una extraña sonrisa y su mirada característica, mientras jugaba con una servilleta con la que – al parecer, por lo largo de su historia – había hecho una figura de origami. Cabe decir que la identidad de aquella figura se le hizo totalmente desconocida.

- Ejem-. Carraspeó-. ¿Qué tal¿Qué dices?

- Me parece genial, Harry es un excelente maestro-. Dijo la rubia, haciendo alusión a las clases del ED. Ginny quería echarse a llorar, no puede ser que no haya captado la esencia de la historia: _"¡El Sr. Perfecto me va a dar clases! Es que acaso soy la única que le ve lo realmente terrible a la idea."_.

- ¿No te parece una idea absurda? Sr. Perfecto + Ginny + clases + tutor ¿te lo explico otra vez, tal vez se me fue una parte de la historia por ahí?-. Le dijo casi desesperada-. Já, que el Sr. Perfecto me dé clases. Já.- exclamó algo exaltada.- es… increíble.- dijo, todavía sin poder creer que haya aceptado eso y que se hubiese creído lo de la bendita tregua esa. Que, irónicamente, fue su idea.

- No, increíble fuera que hubieras aceptado la propuesta. En realidad suena muy interesante la suma.- Dijo sabiamente Luna. Pudo notar como su amiga bajaba la vista ligeramente y empezaba a romper una servilleta. La rubia, sorprendida (al fin), abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. _"Increíble"_ pensó.- ¿Aceptaste?-. Preguntó incrédula, porque sabía cual era la respuesta.

Ginny levantó la vista levemente para ver a su amiga y cuando la vio no puedo evitar pensar que su amiga era extraña; estaba sorprendidísima _"Casi se muere aquí mismo; no hizo ni pío cuando le dije lo de Harry y ahora parece tan sorprendida como si le hubiera dicho que soy mitad troll"_ pensó. Pero debía responder la pregunta de la rubia así que bajo la mirada nuevamente mientras asentía casi de manera imperceptible.

"_Bingo" _pensó Luna.

- Oh, pero no se en qué momento van a estudiar si se la pasan peleando.- le dijo a la pelirroja. Ginny que, al parecer de Loony, parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso o algo así, movía sus manos revolviendo los pedacitos de servilleta que había roto, como si fueran confeti.

- Pues… es que… no se qué me pasaba por la mente cuando acepté, digo… cuando lo propuse. Pero es que….- "_Oh, con ella puedo ser sincera, ella no tiene ese complejo de cupido que tiene Hermione, que me quiere reconciliar con Potter"_ pensó. Tomó aire y continuó.- Yo… le propuse a Potter que hiciéramos una tregua y eso… por eso mismo que dijiste.- Ya lo había dicho.

- Pues, no veo que esté funcionando tu tregua.- le dijo Luna divertida mientras Ginny la miraba confundida.- Harry te trata bien y tú le insultas durante más de 40 minutos.- aclaró y luego soltó una risita. La pelirroja la miró fijamente, seria.

- Es que, ayer… era distinto… como si fuera el mismo Harry de antes… Incluso hasta bromeamos un poco con su gran problema de autoestima, nótese el sarcasmo.- dijo riéndose con Luna.- Hablamos un rato y pues creí que esa tregua se podría extender por el bien de mis "clases".

- Gin, Harry es el mismo chico encantador que tú conocías.- le dijo la rubia-. La que cambió fuiste tú.- Ginny pensó que Hermione y Luna se habían puesto de acuerdo en decirle la misma frasecita.

- Es que no se cómo un ser puede ser tan bipolar, un día es un encanto.- dijo algo tímida.- Y al otro día vuelve con sus arrogancias-. Añadió ya más crispada y rodando los ojos.

- Eso es precisamente lo que debe estar pensando Harry.- le dijo Luna riendo. Ginny la miraba entrecerrando los ojos.- Es verdad.

- Siempre le defiendes.- dijo Ginny como niña chiquita, aunque era verdad. Luna siempre defendía a Harry de sus ataques de histeria contra él. Ante el comentario, Luna esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas, le dijo, haciendo gala de su sinceridad:

- Siempre he sentido una extraña debilidad por Harry.- dejó en la mesa el pago de su helado y se dirigió hasta la puerta esperando a su amiga que, no sabía por qué, todavía estaba sentada y como ida.

Ginny no se esperaba esa… ¿declaración? Pero¿qué quiso decir Luna?. Salió de sus pensamientos y dejó también su pago en la mesa. Cuando alcanzó a su amiga y abría la boca para preguntarle qué quería decir con sus palabras anteriormente, el Sr. Fortescue las detuvo, agitado, había corrido para llegar antes de que se fueran.

- Señoritas, espero que hayan disfrutado sus helados.- les dijo a las chicas que asintieron sonrientes pero seguras de que el Sr. Fortescue no había corrido hasta ahí sólo pare decirles eso. El hombre al parecer lo notó, por lo que añadió-. Espero que puedan regresar. Señorita – se dirigió a Luna – me encantaría tener un helado con su mezcla en mi lista de sabores. Cuando vengan nuevamente hablaremos de eso.- y acto seguido tendió su mano a Luna, quien la apretó.

- Por supuesto que sí señor. Será un honor para mí.- le dijo la rubia y luego junto con su amiga, salieron de allí.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

En uno de los kioscos del Callejón Diagon se encontraba un chico mirando con indiferencia y aburrimiento las revistas y periódicos que allí se exhibían; de repente ve entre tantas letras y portadas algo que llama su atención. Sorprendido, coge la revista. La ojea durante unos minutos y decide comprarla rápidamente antes de que llegue su acompañante y le pregunte qué rayos hace él leyendo eso.

La dueña del negocio ve la revista, luego alza la vista y lo ve a él, lo analiza, como si estuviera algo mal en él y luego vuelve a la revista. Él se limita a mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido, coge su revista, la paga y se da la vuelta. Al hacerlo pudo ver a su "acompañante" que iba caminando hacia él.

_  
"¡oh no! Ahí viene"_ pensó y miró sus manos donde tenía la revista _"Piensa, piensa, piensa"… "Ajá"_.

**  
****··Te vas a fundir el cerebro si piensas demasiado·· **dijo la vocecita burlona en su cabeza.

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo mejor, se dio la vuelta rápidamente quedando de frente a la señora que lo acababa de atender; sin importarle nada, se abrió algunos botones de su camisa con torpeza, debido a los nervios. A la pobre señora le iba a dar un infarto¿ese chico estaba loco¡Se iba a desnudar en pleno Callejón! Aunque… no estaba tan mal. Pero el chico no se iba a desnudar (para su pesar); porque en lo que pudo desabrochar el cuarto botón de su camisa metió rápidamente la revista dentro de ella y comenzaba a abrochársela con rapidez y torpeza al mismo tiempo. Justo cuando se iba a abrochar el último botón que le faltaba una mano le tocó el hombro, sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo voltear y mirar a la persona que tenía delante.

- ¡Hermione, Por Merlín! Me asustaste.- dijo el pelirrojo todavía nervioso y sonrojado, cruzando los brazos para que la chica no notara la revista que llevaba bajo la camisa.

- No exageres, Ron, si he notado que me viste venir hacia acá.- dijo, la castaña, notando a su amigo algo inquieto y con un ligero temblor en las manos.- Ron¿te sientes bien¿Tienes frío?

- ¿Ah? Si si, hace frío ¿no? - le dijo, a la chica, mirando hacia otra parte _"Malditos nervios"_ pensó-. Bueno, es mejor que vayamos al departamento para que Harry nos asesine por no haberle dejado ni una nota informándole que íbamos a salir, qué íbamos a hacer y por qué no lo llevábamos con nosotros.

- ¡Oh! siempre exagerándolo todo, Ron.- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar, con Ron siguiéndole los pasos-. Harry entenderá que yo tenía que entregar ese trabajo hoy sábado, muy temprano en la mañana y que no podía esperar a que él despertara, ni mucho menos. Tuve suerte que ayer tú hibernaras todo el día y que te hayas levantado temprano y ofrecido a acompañarme.- dijo y volteó a ver a su amigo que seguía con los brazos cruzados y llevaba la camisa algo abierta….- ¿Ronald?-. El aludido se detuvo y la miró-. ¿Por qué llevas el botón de la camisa abierto? - dijo señalándolo. Ron palideció y luego rápidamente la sangre le volvió a la cara; pero se concentró únicamente en sus mejillas.

- Pues… es que yo…- balbuceó. _"piensa, piensa, piensa"_… _"Ajá eso"_– Estaba… Tenía… Calor… Sí, tenía mucho calor.- dijo asintiendo frenéticamente y aún con los brazos cruzados. Hermione alzó una ceja y en su cara se reflejó esa expresión suya que hacía en sus días de prefecta cuando pillaba a algún alumno haciendo algo malo.

- ¿Calor, eh? - le preguntó poniendo los brazos en su cintura, como jarras y todavía con la ceja levantada-. ¿Y no era que tenías frío, Ronald Weasley?

- Bueno, sí. Tenía calor….- dijo, nervioso-. Pero después me dio frío…- Hermione hizo una expresión de escepticismo. Y por tercera vez en ese día se dijo a sí mismo _"piensa, piensa, piensa"… "Ajá" _(N/a: jaja, me encanta su expresión de triunfo al encontrar una idea xD)-. Sí, me dio frío porque cuando tenía calor me desabroché la camisa… y ahí me dio frío.- añadió convencido de que por lo menos había hecho todo lo que podía. Hermione sopesó la idea, era algo tonta la explicación pero le pareció estúpido pararse en el medio del camino para discutir sobre la camisa abierta y los cambios de temperatura corporal de Ron, así que se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Ron, detrás de ella sentía que dentro de él bailaba conga, él la bailaría allí mismo si la señora metiche del kiosco no lo estuviera viendo como loco todavía; así que siguió a su amiga.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

**  
**Ginny seguía con su pregunta en la punta de la lengua, atragantada. Pero ¿por qué no le preguntaba a su amiga? Sentía algo. Algo sintió cuando la rubia había dicho aquello de la "debilidad". Decidió no hacerle caso a ese "algo". Cuando iba a hacerle la pregunta a Luna, que ya iba unos metros delante de ella, divisó a lo lejos dos figuras masculinas, una la reconocía y la otra sólo la había visto un par de veces en la Academia. Y si su memoria no le fallaba a Luna no le iba a gustar nada todo esto. Corrió hasta alcanzar a Luna.

- Loony-. Le susurró a su amiga, que se detuvo y la miró expectante-. ¿No es ese el chico de la Academia que siempre te persigue?-. Le dijo señalando al un chico alto de cabellos castaños y piel blanca que iba acompañado de otro chico alto y apenas algo rellenito (N/a: Uds. Saben… algo gordito… pero lindo xD), de cabello casi negro y que llevaba en sus brazos un montón de libros y pergaminos, parecía que quería salir corriendo de la vergüenza que sentía, por alguna razón.

- Patrick Hesshem.- susurró Luna horrorizada. Ese chico desde que la vio se había encargado de hacerle imposible la existencia, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se le insinuaba, la invitaba a salir, le decía cumplidos, en fin era todo un baboso. Y ahora (para desgracia de Luna), se estaba acercando con su estúpida sonrisita.

- Podemos correr.- le dijo Ginny viendo la cara de espanto que tenía su amiga; pero ya era demasiado tarde, los chicos ya habían llegado hasta ellas. Patrick iba directo hacia Luna y el otro chico estaba que se caía del peso de los libros.

- Hola, MI _"estrellita"_- le dijo Patrick a Luna, quien estaba que echaba humo. Es que acaso ese tipo no se daba cuenta que a ella le chocaba ese estúpido apodo.- ¿Qué pasó, te quedaste sin palabras o… te deje sin palabras?-. Le dijo seductoramente.

- Hola, Hesshem-. Le dijo con naturalidad, recobrando su compostura e ignorando la insinuación. Al mismo tiempo que al otro chico, que nadie conocía, se le caían todos los libros y pergaminos que llevaba, haciendo un desastre en medio de la calle. Ginny lo vio y sintió pena por el pobre chico, se veía tímido y como que quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante. Se agachó para ayudarlo a recoger todo ese desastre.

- ¡Diablos, Hans¿No puedes hacer nada bien?-. Le dijo Patrick enojado con el chico porque le había interrumpido en su "conversación" con su "estrellita".- Bueno si, los exámenes si los haces bien ¡por lo menos!- recapacitó el chico con una sonrisita de medio lado. Ginny le dio una mirada asesina a Patrick, terminó de recoger los libros y se los dio al chico que –ahora sabía- se llamaba "Hans", ahora lo recordaba. Iba en su curso en la Academia y era uno de los mejores de la clase. Recordaba haberle pedido prestado una pluma o algún otro material de trabajo, que él siempre le prestaba gustoso; recordaba que siempre (cada ves que lo veía, por lo menos) se ponía nervioso por alguna extraña razón e incluso parecía algo torpe; pero no lo recordaba nunca junto con Patrick, tal vez en algunos exámenes o los laboratorios de pociones. ¡Que casualidad!, siempre en exámenes.

- Gracias-. Dijo Hans tímidamente, luego tomó aire, como llenándose de valor y dijo-. Soy Hans… Hans Harrison.- y extendió su mano temblorosa a Ginny.

- Hola Hans, mucho gusto. Soy Ginny Weasley-. Le dijo la chica accediendo al apretón de manos y sonriendo, cosa que hizo que él chico se sonrojara. Detalle que la pelirroja no notó.

- Si, ya lo se.- se le escapó a Hans de la emoción, y volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente. A Ginny le pareció tierno que un chico de esa apariencia y tamaño se sonrojara por una simple cosa.- Digo… quise decir… vamos al mismo curso… y…

- Sí, sí, lamento interrumpir su plática pero que les parecería si vamos a comer algo al restaurante que queda por aquí. Ya es hora de almuerzo.- dijo Patrick, viendo su reloj e interrumpiendo a Ginny que le iba a responder al pobre Hans que no dejaba de tartamudear. La pelirroja miró a Luna y ésta no sabía que decir. ··**Un NO quizás esté bien·· **dijo la vocecita dentro de la cabeza de la rubia _"Pero la verdad es que tengo hambre, y además no será tan malo si estoy con Gin. Quizás si aceptó la invitación el idiota éste deje de fastidiarme"_ Pensó y luego se dio cuenta que todos la veían a ella esperando una respuesta; Ginny la veía como queriendo saber lo que pensaba, Patrick ni siquiera la veía: se la comía con la mirada y Hans… bueno, Hans sólo veía sonrojado a Ginny. Decidió que era mejor responder ya, no le gustaba el suspenso.

- Pues si, tengo hambre, vamos.- les dijo tranquilamente y pudo ver que Ginny la veía como si estuviera loca y ella sólo le dio una mirada para calmarla.

- ¡Vaya eso fue dramático! Si que te gusta el drama ¡eh!-. Fue lo que dijo Patrick, Luna no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese chico no la conocía, ella odiaba el suspenso y los dramas. Vivía su vida tranquila.

- ¿Hambre? Si nos acabamos de comer un helado.- le dijo Ginny a Luna-. Bueno, el mío era UN helado el tuyo valía por TRES helados.- añadió riéndose.

- ¡Hey Pat¿podrías ayudarme con los libros?!-. Le dijo Hans tímidamente al otro chico quien sólo lo vio con desdén para después decirle:

- No tengo por qué hacerlo, fuiste tú quién tuvo la idea de traer los libros para "estudiar". Así que lleva tú tu carga-. Y dicho eso comenzó a caminar rumbo al restaurante. Ante la contestación, las chicas dejaron su conversación y vieron indignadas a Patrick, cada una cogió unos cuantos libros para ayudar a Hans, que les repetía que él podía solo, que no se molestaran.

- Si claro, si quieres llegar con la cara plana a almorzar puedes llevarlos tú solo-. Bromeó Ginny, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al chico.

- Oye Hans¿por qué andas con ese tipo?-. Le dijo Luna refiriéndose a Patrick, mientras caminaba distraídamente.

- Pat y yo somos amigos desde que yo recuerde, estudiamos juntos en Dumstrang, pero nuestras familias son de aquí y ahora quedamos juntos de nuevo en la Academia. Además nuestras familias son muy amigas-. Dijo él.

- Pero yo no recuerdo haberte visto con él cuando va tras Luna, lo cual es casi siempre-. Comentó la pelirroja, haciendo que Hans volteara a mirarla y que por no fijarse por donde iba chocara con un enorme mago que sólo lo observó enojado y siguió andando, no sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas nada bonitas ni armoniosas. Cabe decir que Hans a estas alturas parecía un tomate humano. Cuando se disponía a recoger sus libros éstos comenzaron a levitar por sí solos, él chico miró alrededor y vio a Luna con la varita en la mano.

- ¿Es que soy yo la única que recuerda que somos magos?-. Preguntó y los otros dos chicos se miraron y la miraron a ella para luego sacar sus varitas, hacer el hechizo y poder llevar los libros sin ninguna molestia.

- Mejor nos damos prisa, Hesshem debe estar al borde de un colapso nervioso-. Dijo Ginny haciendo reír a los dos chicos.- Por cierto ¿a que restaurante se refería¿Conocen uno que esté cerca?-. Preguntó. Luna asintió fervorosamente.

- Sí, "Tarantella"-. Dijo con voz cantarina-. Ese es el restaurante donde trabaja mi amigo César, el que conocí en Italia cuando fui con mi padre.- agregó y Ginny notó algo de malicia en la mirada de su amiga.- Para el final del almuerzo "Pat" habrá deseado no haberlo siquiera propuesto.- Ginny rió y Hans sólo veía aterrorizado a Luna.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

**¿Y bien?**** ¿Soy un fracaso¿Los decepcioné?  
Lo siento. No era mi intención.  
xD…**

**Bien, ya en serio.**

¿Qué les pareció? Mejor dicho¿qué les parecieron Patrick y Hans (¡vaya nombres!)? Díganme.

Lo de los **Harry/Luna** que se ven por ahí. No se preocupen. Este fic es **Harry/Ginny**. Además se nota que en aquella relación el interés va de un solo lado (Luna)… Y ya ven que la pobre pelirroja no haya que pensar, está confundida por su reciente tregua con el Sr. Perfecto. Y además por todas las cosas que dice Luna con respecto a él.

En cuanto a Harry, él se divierte mucho con Luna, le tiene mucho aprecio desde siempre (uds. Saben). Con las peleas de Ginny, sólo la hace enojar porque le encanta verla así. En fin, la única enrollada aquí es Ginny xD…

Quería aclarar ese punto para evitar reviews con **maldiciones asesinas**, diciendo que **por qué rayos** salen **H/L** si el fic es **H/G.**

**Ron y Hermione**. Estos dos son únicos, pelean por todo y por nada. Por las cosas más estúpidas. **Me encantan**. ¿Qué será eso que llevaba Ron? Y ¿Notaron lo pervertida que era esa señora metiche? (no se preocupen, no tiene nada que ver con el fic… xD).

Ah,

NO me he olvidado del sueño de Ginny¡eh!

**LOS REVIEWS:**

**Sowelu:** ¿_¡qué más te puedo decir después de zopotocientos PM y reviews!? __xD Emm… Ya arriba expliqué lo de H/L Y H/G: No te me traumes. __Y aquí ha habido algo de Hr/R, en el que sigue habrá más. ¿Te gustó¿Qué te pareció¿Me quieres matar o no? Dímelo en un review. Ah y ya ves que me encantó eso de que el Rojo es el complemento del Verde. No lo sabía. xD. Ya dejo tantas loqueras. Besos, Estefanía._

_  
_**Zafiro Potter: **_¡Carne fresca!, digo¡nueva lectora! Jaja. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review. Me parece excelente que aunque sea hayas dejado uno en el último cap y espero que ahora si sigas con los demás ¡eh! xD… Si, yo también creo que me he ido mejorando. Si sigues leyendo, dime que te pareció. Besos, Estefanía._

**xMarianaRadcliffex: **_Hola, gracias por tu review. Espero que este no te parezca aburridito y te guste algo más :). Besos, Estefanía._

**Ginny-potter151: **_¡Otra nueva lectora! Wow, voy mejorando, jaja. Espero que te siga gustando, de verdad. Gracias por atreverte a leer las locuras que escribo y por dejarme tu opinión. Besos, Estefanía._

**Pottershop: **_¡Hooola!, ya te respondí por PM, pero bueno. Gracias por agregarme a favoritos, ahora no tienes excusa para no dejarme review. No creas que ya no leo "Querido Diario" es que tiempo: no hay. xD. La clase, ya veremos. Eso me tiene muy nerviosa, porque esta creando mucha expectativa xD. Me alegro que te guste todo esto. Besos, Estefanía._

**Blackcelebrindal:**_ Tarde pero seguro, si señor. Ya te dije que me había extrañado no ver tu review antes. ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? Ya está respondido. Harry con Luna y Ginny, nope. Y las clases particulares… suspiro tenme paciencia. XD. Sólo eso puedo decir ahora. Besos, Estefanía._

**Pottersita: **_¡Amén! Dios te bendiga a ti también :), ooootra nueva lectora. No desesperes chica, relax. xD jaja. Aquí está el cap, ahora espero que estés tú y sigas leyendo xD. ¿Chévere? No se por qué pero siempre que veo o escucho esa palabra la asocio a Venezuela ¿eres venezolana¿eres mi paisana xD?. Besos, Estefanía._

**Gracias a todas (os)**

**¿Les puedo pedir un favorcito? Los que no lo han hecho (o sea, esto no va contigo Gloria xD) pásense por un nuevo one-shoot que escribí. Es un H/G un poco extraño, pero muy lindo, "**_**Realidad de sueños, sentidos y esperanzas"**_** así se llama (o lo llaman). Espero encontrarlas (os) por allá. **

**Iba a poner avances del siguiente cap, pero esto está muy largo ya.**

**¡Qué se le hace!**

**Besos**

●●◊**est-potter****◊●●**


	6. La Teoria de la Hermionaniedad

**¡Hola! **

**No, no alucinan. Si, si soy yo. ¿Qué¿Qué por qué tardé tanto? Ps, no sé. Lo importante es que estoy de vuelta. **

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo muy… loco. O sea, muy YO.**

**Advertencias: Locura extraña y sutil. **

* * *

●●◊**Capítulo 6◊●●**

"**T****eoría de la Hermionaniedad y acciones Hermionianas"**

Al entrar al restaurante, un mozo los ayudó con los libros - pese a que Hans expresó su deseo, con leves murmullos, de llevarse los libros a la mesa para estudiar. Nadie lo escuchó. Para variar -. Luego los condujo hacia la mesa donde los esperaba Patrick.

- ¡Vaya! Los reyes del drama y el suspenso. Al fin aparecen.- les dijo Patrick, en un tono sarcástico, irritante y enojado, haciendo reverencias exageradas como si estuviera enfrente de la realeza.

- Deja las payasadas, Hesshem.- dijo Luna, con una mueca de molestia.

Como respuesta, Patrick le brindó una sonrisita - que según él era seductora – y, como todo un caballero, arrimó hacia atrás la silla próxima a la suya, sin apartar su mirada de Luna; que lo veía distraída. Cuando Patrick terminó de hacer su show de caballerosidad, Luna paso de él completamente y se sentó al lado de Hans.

Ginny, que había observado la escena con la risa al borde de los labios, tuvo que emplear todo su esfuerzo para no soltar la carcajada al ver la expresión en la cara de Patrick. Con cautela, como si temiera que él le fuera a apartar la silla de un tirón, se sentó a su lado, quedando frente a Hans.

Patrick, enojado, observó a su amigo en busca de apoyo moral. Pero se encontró con que su amigo estaba igual o peor que él. Con una expresión seria en su rostro; las manos jugando con la servilleta de tela, deshaciendo completamente la elegante figura que formaba antes; la vista fija en la mesa; mejillas sonrosadas… Bueno, en realidad, el sonrojo – estaba seguro – que se debía a que la Weasley estuviera frente a él.

- ¿Y tu qué tienes? – le preguntó bruscamente. Bueno, la delicadeza nunca había sido lo suyo.

Hans, al oírlo, se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada, posándola en cada integrante de la mesa, hasta finalizar en Patrick; quien rodó los ojos por la actitud de su amigo.

- Pues, yo… - comenzó, tímido – es que… - miró de reojo a Ginny y esta le sonrió despreocupadamente, haciendo que el apartara la mirada rápidamente – ese mozo de la entrada me quitó los libros y yo pensaba estudiar mientras nos traen la comida.- Patrick lo miró incrédulo y bufó.

- ¿Y a quién coño se le ocur…? - Patrick no terminó de hablar y decirle a su amigo que a quién se le ocurría estudiar en un restaurante; pues su "Estrellita" lo interrumpió de un brinco.

- ¿Dices que quieres tus libros¿No? – preguntó, más despierta que nunca, tomándolo por los hombros. Hans asintió tímidamente y mirándola como si fuera una loca.- ¿Cuáles quieres?-

- Pues el de Ocultamiento estaría bien¿qué vas a hacer? — le preguntó asustado Hans, al verla levantarse rápidamente.

- Ya regreso.- dijo Luna y se dirigió dando brinquitos entre las mesas, hasta donde estaban los meseros. Seguida, desde que se levantó, por la mirada embelezada de Patrick.

- Esa chica es rara.- dijo Hans. Patrick volteó bruscamente y lo miró enojado. Ginny sólo soltó una risita.

Si, Luna era rara. Muuy rara. Estaba al tanto de eso, pero como que lo confirmó cuando la rubia le dijo eso de: "Siempre he sentido una extraña debilidad por Harry". ¿Qué habrá querido decirle con eso¿Qué le gustaba? La chica lo apreciaba, si. Lo quería, también. De eso no había duda. Ella siempre le defendía de los insultos que continuamente le lanzaba al chico e incluso, ahora que lo pensaba, Luna siempre parecía más feliz cuando Potter estaba cerca. Entonces¿qué pasaba?

**  
****·· Le gusta el Sr. Perfecto, es obvio ··** dijo la vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

"_No, no le gusta. Seguro yo estoy sacando conclusiones erradas" _le respondió mentalmente, mientras veía sin mirar y oía sin escuchar (N/a: woow… xD) Como hablaban Hans y Patrick ¿De qué?, pregúntenle a Merlín, el debe saber.

**··**** ¿Por qué no le puede gustar? Es perfectamente posible y ya tu pusiste las pruebas ··**

"_NO-LE-GUSTA_"replicó mentalmente.

**·· Pero si esta misma tarde admitiste que el tipo era – perdón: es – endemoniadamente perfecto. ¿Por qué razón no le puede gustar el Sr-TODO-ENDEMONIADAMENTE-Perfecto a Luna? ··**

"_Yo nunca dije que fuera ende__moniadamente nada; yo dije que él se __creía__ endemoniadamente perfecto y todo eso. Y a Luna no le gusta. No es su tipo."_

**··**** ¿Por qué tanta terquedad en el asunto¿Por qué tanto empeño¿A ti qué te importa? Perdón¿qué **_**nos**_** importa¿Qué capítulo me perdí?·· **

"_**No**__ me importa."_ Pensó, molesta.

**··**** Ajaa… Si, por supuesto ··**

"_O sea, si me importa…"_ pensó, ya hastiada de todo eso. Por Merlín, si seguía en esas se volvería loca de tanto hablar con su conciencia… o lo que sea que fuese.

**··**** ¡Lo sabía! ··**Exclamó triunfante.

"…_ME IMPORTA, por Luna, por supuesto. Él no la merece. Y ya no voy pensar más en esto. Es estúpido, yo sólo me estoy imaginando cosas"_ dijo mentalmente comenzando, sin notarlo, a cambiar las expresiones de su rostro mientras lo pensaba.

**·· Si claro, "por Luna". ¡Como no! Yo pienso que… ··**

"_Me importa un rábano lo que tu pienses"_

·· **Pues, que esperanzas tenemos contigo queridita. "Tic, Tic" Te tengo noticias de última hora: resulta que lo que yo pienso, tu lo piensas. Aunque no te guste (y tampoco es que yo haga fiestas por ello), yo soy la voz dentro de tu cabecita. ¿Captas¿O te hago un diagrama? Deja que busque una librería cercana por aquí para comprar lápiz, papel y un apuntador, para hacer la exposición y todo. ¿Te parece, queridita? ··**

Ginny se prometió que si algún día - en alguna extraña situación, por cosas del destino, o de la magia, o porque esté loca y recluida en San Mungo, lo que sea- llegara a ver o a estar frente a su conciencia, o lo que sea que fuera esa estúpida voz en su cabeza, le cerraría la boca (si es que tiene) y le haría retirar todas las estupideces que estúpidamente ha dicho. Si, que valga la redundancia.

_  
"Estúpida voz" pensó, rencorosa._

**··**** Me odias porque siempre tengo la razón ··**escuchó que decía, arrogantemente, la estúpida voz - y esta vez cantarina - en su cabeza.

"_No, Te odio porque…"_ pero no pudo terminar de decirle a su estúpida voz por qué la odiaba, porque sintió que la zarandeaban y gritaban su nombre. Salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó su rostro hacia Hans, quien era el que trataba de llamar su atención.

- ¡¿Ginny?! – Volvía a preguntarle e iba a continuar pero notó que Ginny volvió en si – Uff, pensé que te había pasado algo…

- No, Hans, gracias. Estoy bien – le sonrió la pelirroja.

- ¿Segura? Porque hacías unas expresiones con tu cara y pareciera que estuvieras peleando con alguien. Estabas muy extraña.- le dijo Hans, visiblemente preocupado; mientras Patrick asentía con una sonrisa burlona.

- Si, parecías loca. Estaba por decirle a Hans para ir a internarte en San Mungo.- dijo soltando una carcajada, que hizo que Hans frunciera el ceño y lo fulminara con la mirada. Ginny ya no les prestaba atención, de hecho últimamente no le prestaba mucha atención a nada, estaba buscando a Luna; quien, a su parecer, estaba tardando demasiado por allá. Le pareció ver una cabellera rubia ondeando por ahí. Si, era Luna y estaba hablando con un chico, que por su vestimenta podía asegurar que era un mesero.

Le estaba explicando algo porque hacía movimientos extraños y exagerados con sus manos, el chico –que tenía en sus manos un libro, que Ginny reconoció como el de Hans- sólo asentía, con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, provocando que con el movimiento se le escaparan unos cuantos mechones castaños de la coleta con que tenía sujeto su cabello.

Notó como Luna dejaba de hablar con aquel chico y ahora regresaba a la mesa acompañada de él, quien seguía con el libro bajo el brazo y su sonrisa, pero esta vez menos amplia y más cordial. Al llegar a la mesa, Luna ocupó su lugar al lado de Hans y, sin que nadie lo notara, le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.

- Buenas Tardes, señoritas,… señores- dijo el chico cordialmente - haciendo énfasis en el "señores" -, con un acento italiano impecable, inclinando la cabeza hacia los mencionados… y quizás deteniéndose un poco más en Patrick… Quizás, un poco. No, Mucho más.- Mi nombre es César y estoy para servirles.- los ocupantes de la mesa lo miraban contrariados –todos menos Luna- , era imposible tanta perfección junta en un solo ser.

- La señorita me ha notificado del inconveniente que se presentó por sus libros.- continuó el chico levantando el libro levemente, con movimientos lentos y delicados-. Lamentamos lo sucedido y permítanme disculparme en nombre de mi compañero.- Y acto seguido tendió el libro delicadamente frente a Patrick; quien lo miró, levantó una ceja y le pasó el libro a Hans.- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no se porque creí que era suyo ¿señor…?.- Patrick, que no estaba de humor, frunció el ceño.

- Señor, a secas. NO creo que le importe mi nombre.- siseó lentamente fulminándolo con la mirada… aunque un poco intimidado por la actitud del otro "hombre". Los demás chicos estaban haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no reírse a carcajadas allí mismo. La escena era comiquísima, parecía que César (el mesero) demostraba cierto interés especial en Patrick que, no hace falta decirlo, no estaba para aguantar mucho en ese momento.- AHORA se supone que debes darnos la carta para hacer el pedido.- César sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y le guiñó un ojo a Luna cuando Patrick se volvió hacia Hans, intercambiando miradas confundidas.

_  
"Ah, con que era eso"_ pensó Ginny, ese era César el amigo de Luna¡cómo pudo haberlo olvidado! Luna había armado todo ese teatro del "mesero gay".

- Uy, parece que tenemos hambre hoy ¿no? - dijo César divertido, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente a Patrick y abandonando de repente todo el formalismo anteriormente expuesto. Patrick pensó que moriría allí mismo. Ese tipo era un… un… mesero gay y se le estaba insinuando. ¿Quién le dijo que a él se le salían las plumas? Definitivamente moriría de vergüenza en ese mismo momento. Hans también pensó que su amigo estaba a un paso de San Mungo, había palidecido rápidamente y tenía una expresión indescriptible. Por su parte, Luna y Ginny se miraban divertidas, tratando de contener la risa, con mucho éxito. – Creo que no te sienta muy bien el hambre… tú me entiendes – añadió con una sonrisilla. Patrick estaba a punto de estallar, cuando intervino Luna.

- Emm… César, querido. La verdad es que sí tenemos algo de hambre, y mi amiga y yo debemos irnos rápido, así que… ¿podrías, por favor, darnos la carta? – dijo Luna amablemente a César, que asintió por toda respuesta sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Patrick, que miraba a Luna para no tener que mirar al _"mesero –gay- descarado" _como ya lo había bautizado… y porque, a quién quería engañar, sólo quería verla a ella. César le ofreció la carta a cada uno, no sin antes tocar "accidentalmente" la mano de Patrick cuando se la dio. Provocando que Patrick, de los nervios y sorpresa, derramara su copa de agua en la mesa y parte de su pantalón.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! Disculpe, señor "a secas" – exclamó César, intentando "secar" a - un enojado, confundido, avergonzado y enojado… (Si, otra vez) muy enojado - Patrick, con la servilleta; sin poder ocultar una sonrisilla en la comisura de la boca. Patrick, al notar que el "mesero –gay- descarado" se estaba aprovechando de la situación e intentaba "apretujar" o "exprimir" algo más allá de la tela de su pantalón; le apartó de un manotazo y salió hecho una furia hacia los baños. Por el camino, la gente lo señalaba y se reía disimuladamente. Es que parecía que hubiera tenido un "accidente" biológico.

Los chicos no aguantaron más y estallaron en carcajadas, con César haciéndoles coro. Hasta Hans reía. Las miradas de reproche de las demás personas los hicieron callar. Bueno, por lo menos hicieron que rieran más bajito.

- ¡Oh, Luna! Eres la mejor.- le dijo Ginny a la rubia y Hans asintió levemente.

- No fue nada. Patrick es muy fácil de atacar, lo que más le duele es su hombría… - recibió miradas insinuantes - Bueno, no _esa _hombría… Su masculinidad… - ahora recibió un par de cejas levantadas por parte de Ginny y César. Hans sólo sonreía, divertido.- ¡Ay! Ustedes entienden.- exclamó desesperadamente, posando su vista en la ventana – parecía que ese era su pasatiempo favorito -, mientras los demás rompían en carcajadas… otra vez.

- Me llaman cuando hayan decido – dijo César, retirándose, con una radiante sonrisa. Dejando a los chicos, todavía, riendo a carcajadas. Tenían que aprovechar que no estaba Patrick.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

Cuando las chicas salieron del apartamento, Harry decidió que, para no perder el tiempo, lo mejor sería que se pusiera a leer algo de "defensa" para las tutorías de la pelirroja. Entonces, tomó el libro que ella había dejado en la mesita de café y se acostó en el sofá, dispuesto a pasar horas **leyendo** todos los capítulos de ese delgado libro de **589** páginas. Si, eso haría. Seguro.

Cabe destacar, que su disposición se fue al diablo en el preciso momento en que posó su cabeza en el suave cojín del sofá, con la brisa entrando por la puerta del balconcito, previamente abierta para que le diera más la luz al leer; con su estómago lleno del desayuno y sus ojos cansados de la lectura del periódico. En resumen, su disposición se fue al diablo cuando se encontró con las condiciones idóneas para **DORMIR**

Pero no. No dormiría, debía leer y así, estaría preparado para las clases de Ginny. Esa pelirroja pasaba el examen porque sí. Porque él iba a ser su maestro. Porque él nunca había fallado en ninguna misión o prueba; y que conste que eran mucho más peligrosas que ésta – aunque si tomamos en consideración todo lo dicho por Ron, como precaución era mejor comenzar a rezar -. Porque no descansaría hasta estar seguro de que ella ya estaba preparada, que ella le restregaría el examen al profesor, que le diría que Harry Potter era mucho mejor profesor que él, que Harry Pot…

**  
·· ¡Fuera, Satanás¡Fuera¡Fuera¡Sal de este cuerpo! ·· **dijo, exaltada, la vocecita que residía dentro de él.

"_¿Qué diablos te pasa?"_, le respondió, contrariado por la interrupción.

**··**** ¿Diablo? Diablo, es lo que tienes tú adentro. ¿O es que acaso no estás poseído¡Oh, no¿Es Voldemort? ··**

"_No seas idiota¿poseído?" -_ pensó, confundido -_ "Ah sii¿hablas de ti? Porque por lo único por lo que me siento poseído es por ti."_

**·· No sabes lo que dices, estás poseído ··** dijo la voz, algo orgullosa e indignada.

"_Se enojó_". Bah, estúpida voz. No es como si se enojara con él uno de sus mejores amigos…

Hablando de mejores amigos.

¿Dónde estaban esos dos ahora¿Por qué no le decían nada¿Por qué no lo esperaron para salir con ellos?

**  
·· Querían estar solos, tal vez ··**

"¿_No se supone que estabas enojada?"_

**·· No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, lo de antes fue un leve desliz de tu parte. Tranquilo, te perdono ··**

"_Pero… yo no te estoy pidiendo perdón. No me importa que te molestes…"_

**·· … ··**

"_¿Y ahora qué demo…?" _

Ya va, rebobinemos.

"_Querían estar solos, tal vez"_.

Claro, eso era. Querían privacidad, los entendía. ¿Será que POR FIN se habían decidido a hablar de su CASO? No importa lo que fuera, de todas maneras les armaría su rollo cuando llegaran; sólo para verles las caras de "culpabilidad".

Bostezó. El sueño le estaba ganando. Cerraría los ojos, sólo para descansarlos. No se dormiría. Cuando sus párpados ya iban a medio camino de cerrarse…

- ¡Ronald¿podrías quitarte las manos del pecho?! – Escuchó que gritaba su queridísima amiguita Hermione a su queridísimo amiguito Ron (Sarcasmo marca "Potter" incluido).

- Pero tengo frío¿no entiendes? – le respondía Ron. Los dos chicos se habían aparecido directamente en la cocina – sólo ellos sabían por qué en la cocina y no en la sala u otro lugar – y, por supuesto, no habían notado para nada la presencia de Harry; que estaba en la sala, acostado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados: haciéndose el dormido.

- ¿Frío¿Frío¿De qué planeta vienes Ron? Primero tienes calor, después frío, luego calor otra vez y te vuelve a dar frío. Además tienes la camisa medio abierta y tus brazos cruzados en el pecho desde hace como media hora.- decía, Hermione, muy enojada. Harry, que no entendía "ni papa" de lo que estaban hablando, pensó que toda su teoría de la unión de sus dos amigos ya se había ido a la basura. Estaban peleando… otra vez. Y como siempre que eso pasaba, nunca se acordaban de él. Vaya, eso sonaba casi depresivo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que querer saberlo todo? Déjame en paz, déjame ser. – dijo Ron, intentando no gritar. Demás está decir que no lo logró. – Ahora resulta que no puedo tener frío…

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti¡Qué te dej…!

- ¡YAAA!

El grito y el salto de Harry en el sillón, en conjunto; hicieron que Ron y Hermione se llevaran tal susto, que Ron profirió un agudo grito y alzó sus manos al aire moviéndolas frenéticamente, y Hermione pegó un brinco digno de cualquier atleta olímpico, y se abrazó a Ron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Harry, al ver las reacciones, no hizo más que reírse a carcajada limpia y revolcarse en el sofá.

- ¡Vaya… serás… un gran… auror…, Ron…, de seguro¡Que… valen… tía! – dijo Harry entre risas, con mucho sarcasmo (marca Potter, del mejor) de por medio.

Hermione, avergonzada por su reacción, se separó de Ron rápidamente y se sentó en el sillón más cercano, fulminando a Harry con la mirada. Ron, por su parte, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. No por el susto – bueno, si. Un poco por eso – sino porque entre tanto grito, salto y abrazo; había descruzado los brazos sobre su pecho. Allí calladito como estaba, le pedía a Merlín que Hermione no hubiera notado nada.

Cuando Harry, por fin, recuperó la compostura. Les miró y cambió su expresión a una enojada y al mismo tiempo ellos, al ver su expresión, cambiaron la de ellos de una enojada a una de susto extremo.

- Se puede saber ¿Dónde estaban mis queridísimos amigos? – Les dijo, aparentando un enojo que no sentía ya que con la risa se le había esfumado – No me dejan ni una nota, no me esperan y como "nunca": llegan peleando…

- Mira, Harry… Tu no eres nuestro padre ni mucho menos para que nosotros te tengamos que dar explicaci… - comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione que lo veía como si quisiera matarlo.

- Harry, no te pongas así… - dijo la castaña, pero al parecer era el "día internacional de las interrupciones" por lo que Harry, siguiendo con la tradición, la interrumpió.

- Si lo que querían era pasar tiempo a solas me hubieran dicho y ya… - dijo el de la cicatriz, pero su comentario fue recibido con un sonrojo enorme por parte de Ron y con una mirada fulminante por parte de su amiga.

- Harry, cállate y escucha – le dijo Hermione. Tomó aire y continuó: - Harry, no podíamos esperar por ti. Yo tenía que entregar una redacción súper importante hoy… a las 7 de la mañana… y tú no despiertas sino hasta más tarde… - respondió Hermione algo cohibida y atemorizada de que Harry empezara a pegar gritos. Miro a Ron en busca de ayuda; pero éste estaba muy concentrado viendo dentro del espacio que quedaba en su camisa por el botón abierto, y ahora había introducido una mano dentro. Fue demasiado para ella. – RONALD¿Qué rayos te pasa! Yo aquí tratando de defendernos y tú viéndote el pecho… y tocándote… y… Hasta pareciera que… - de repente Hermione lo comprendió todo: la camisa abierta, las miraditas dentro de la camisa, la tocadera, el hecho de que TODAVÍA no se le hubiese declarado, el hecho de que ella lo sintiese a veces más cercano a ella que a los demás, que no tuviera ninguna novia a pesar de que toda la Academia estuviera tras él… todo. Lo de los brazos cruzados y el cambio de temperatura no cuadraba; pero ya eran suficientes pruebas…

- ¡Tú!… ¡Tú!... – dijo, la castaña, señalando a Ron con un dedo tembloroso y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión; mientras éste la veía como si estuviera loca. Y es que en ese momento parecía más loca que la mismísima Lunática Lovegood. Y eso, ya era mucho decir.

- ¿¡Yo qué!? – le preguntó, hastiado.

- ¡Oh por Merlín, Ron¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? – dijo ella, agarrándose la melena con ambas manos, desesperada.

- ¿Decir qué?, por Merlín. ¡Habla, mujer! – Ron estaba que se moría de curiosidad y ni que decir de Harry, que veía la "conversación" como si viera un partido de tenis. Lo único era que el partido de tenis lo entendía – o eso creía -, pero esto no llegaba a entenderlo.

- Que tu… tu… ¡Oh, por Merlín! – decía Hermione a la vez que se tomaba la frente con las manos y se levantaba del sillón caminando de un lado a otro. Cuando se detuvo, agarró a Ron de los hombros y lo zarandeó - ¡ERES GAY!

Ron quedó en estado de shock, se puso blanco como la cera y empezó a sudar frío; frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, no entendía nada. ¿De qué estaban hablando hace algunos minutos? Ah si, de que por qué no le decían a Harry para que saliera con ellos y ¿ahora hablaban de sus tendencias sexuales?

¿De qué iba todo aquello? Una broma. Si. Eso era. Porque… ¿Gay¿Gay¡Por Merlín! Esa mujer estaba loca, loca de remate, loca de San Mungo, de Psiquiátrico, de Manicomio, de Azkaban, de… de… LOCA.

Es que ya sabía él que tanta inteligencia no podía ser tan buena.

Por su parte, Harry no-entendía-NADA, como siempre que se trataba de éstos dos. Ron¿gay? El mundo está cada vez más loco. No. Hermione está cada vez más loca. O quizás estaba en sus días. Si, tal vez eso influya. (N/a: Harry no sabe nada de la vida xD)

Pero…

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, la cosa era comiquísima. Si, la cara de Ron era un poema. Y la de Hermione…. No pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada al ver a Hermione, caminando de aquí para allá como león enjaulado, pasándose las manos por el enmarañado cabello y con esa expresión de haber hecho el mayor descubrimiento del último siglo. No, mejor aún, del último milenio; contraía sus facciones como si en su cabeza estuviera luchando contra sus pensamientos y de repente su expresión cambiaba a una de entendimiento total.

Si, comiquísimo. Definitivamente, el mundo está loco.

Hermione, tal y como Harry pensaba, luchaba internamente con una invitada – para nada – especial.

**·· ¿****Gay¡Nuestro bello Ronnie, Gay! ··**

"_increíble, increíble, increíble… Todo cuadra, todo encaja, ahora entiendo todo… Tú sabes¿no? No soy yo nada más¿verdad? Tú me entiendes. No estoy loca." _Le decía inocentemente una desesperada Hermione a su invitada, creyendo que ésta la apoyaría hasta morir – si es que las voces dentro de la cabeza mueren o viven-

**·· ¿Loca? Noo, para nada ··** dijo sarcástica. Hermione no lo notó y suspiró aliviada tomando entre sus manos su enredado cabello **·· Ya esa definición se quedó corta para ti, tendremos que hablar con los medimagos de San Mungo para que realicen nuevos estudios. Afortunadamente para ti, te usaran como modelo de experimento, así que podrás participar "activamente" en él. A la nueva teoría la llamarán **_**"teoría de la Hermionaniedad"**_**. Si, es que… tú me dirás… ¿gay? Que explicación tan… **_**Hermioniana**_**, para una acción tan normal como lo es cruzar los brazos… ¿Por qué gay¿Por qué no… tullido, parapléjico, tetrapléjico, o cualquier otra cosa que de seguro él no entendería…? ··** Le reprendió su, ahora si indeseada, invitada.

"_No se, no se, no se, no se… Es que me iba a volver loca… Toda la tarde con los brazos cruzados… ¿Y al estúpido de Harry que le pasa¿De qué se ríe¿Y el imbesil de Ron porque no dice nada? Arrg"_

**·· ¡Que qué le pasa¿Te parece poco lo graciosa que fue la escena que montaste? Por no decir patética e incoherente y… muy **_**Hermioniana**_**. Y Ron, pues¿tu qué harías si de repente te dijeran que sospechan… no, mejor dicho, que están seguros… de que tú te revuelcas con… Ginny, todas las noches? ··**

"_Yo nunca dije nada de que se revolcara con nadie. NO dije nada de eso." _Pensó Hermione, poniéndose colorada y sin dejar de dar vueltas.

**·· Fue lo único que te faltó. Decir que se revolcaba con Harry o con el director d****e la academia, con Snape, con Hagrid… ¡No, tengo una mejor! Con Dumbledore… ··**

"_¡Oh, cállate! Soy una estúpida, lo sé. Pero es que él es tan…"_ reprimió un gritito de desesperación y masculló casi inaudiblemente:

- Hombres…

Harry la escuchó y ante todo esto ya no pudo más y se largó a reír como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, ni cuando hizo que Ron se apareciera en medio del patio de la Academia en ropa interior se había reído tanto.

- Her… Ione… tás… oca… de… rema… te…- medio se le entendió entre carcajadas. Ron al fin había reaccionado y ahora estaba rojo como un tomate y sus manos firmemente cruzadas en su pecho; porque si ahora, que no tenía ninguna justificación, Hermione pensaba que el era "del otro bando" no quería ni imaginarse lo que pensaría si llegase a ver lo que tenía escondido.

- ¡¡¡GAY¡¡¡GAY!!! – Gritó fuera de si – Dime pobretón, imbesil, bruto, comadreja, lento, insensible, todo lo que quieras… pero NUNCA, óyeme bien: N-U-N-C-A me digas que no me gustan LAS mujeres – dijo haciendo énfasis en "LAS".

Hermione estaba muy apenada, o eso parecía, se encontraba sentada nuevamente en el sillón y lo miraba con miedo y cautela.

**·· "LAS MUJERES" o sea… si entiendes la indirecta "directa" ¿no? ··**

Hermione quería llorar, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida y para rematar su estúpida invitada se había tomado la molestia de tomar apuntes de las palabras de Ron como si estuviera en una clase.

- Ron, discul… ¡Oh, Harry, CÁLLATE! – le gritó a su amigo, que ahora estaba tendido boca arriba en la alfombra riendo con la misma energía de hace 6 minutos.- Ron, discúlpame, ya sabes como soy… me pongo a pensar… las ideas me llegan y… pues… y… yo… tú…

- NADA. YO y TÚ NADA, HERMIONE. ME OFENDISTE, ADIÓS.- gritó y, contra pronóstico de Harry - que dejó de reír creyendo que su amigo al decir "adiós" saldría por la puerta, chimenea o desaparecería -, se fue a su habitación (N/a: Ron es impredecible xD). Dejando a una abatida Hermione junto con un, ahora si, serio y consolador Harry.

- Tranquila, Herms. Ya se le pasará, sabes como es el pequeño Ronald – le dijo con una sonrisa a la castaña que no se la correspondió, todo lo contrario, se le escapó un pequeño sollozo que hizo que a Harry se le encogiera el corazón. Su debilidad eran las mujeres cuando lloraban.- ¡Ya voy a hablar yo con ese idiota! – dijo enojado, dispuesto a ir a la habitación, pero Hermione lo detuvo y se abrazó a él.

- No te preocupes, él tiene razón esta vez. Actué como una loca.- le dijo la castaña, entre sollozos. Mientras, Harry le daba torpes palmaditas en la espalda y le pasaba tiernamente la mano por el cabello enmarañado, pensando que ese Ron si que era idiota y que Hermione… bueno, ésta estaba muuy… No, no podía decirle así a su mejor amiga-casi hermana. Bueno, comienza por "Lo-" y termina en "-ca". Ya está.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

Ron entró enojadísimo a la habitación que compartía con Harry. Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se tiró en la cama y abrió los brazos de par en par, cual Titanic. ¡Oh, al fin sentía sus brazos libres! Le dolían de tanto tiempo por llevarlos cruzados. Lanzó un gruñido. Hermione estaba loca. Mira que pensar que el era gay… ¡Por Merlín! Él. Es que si ella pudiera ver todas las imágenes que le llegaban a la cabeza cuando ella lleva puestos esos jeans y camina de esa manera que… uff. Gay… Si, cómo no. No había más hombre que él. (N/A¡Porque yo soy MACHO, compadree! xDDDD Ya verán qué Macho.). Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se desabrochó la camisa un poco y extrajo la raíz de todos sus problemas:

**  
Corazón de Bruja**

Se leía en la portada con unas letras grandes y moradas (el color correspondiente a la edición de ese mes), debajo de éstas se encontraba la foto de una celebridad. Una rubia de ojos grises y cabello liso, nariz respingona y sonrisa "colgate", en fin, una rubia totalmente plástica. Según la revista, la cantante llevaba por nombre Sherry Jones _"¡Vaya nombre! Sus clubes de fans deben ser: El club de los tomatitos Cherrys"_ pensó Ron (N/a: Amo sus pensamientos xD), y estaba metida en un rollo porque sus canciones al escucharse de atrás para adelante tenían un poder hipnotizante.

**Sherry, hipnotizantemente encantadora: descubra el secreto tras sus canciones ¿por qué no se muestra tal y como es¿Qué esconde tras esas movidas canciones y sus movimientos de cadera? Déjate hipnotizar por Sherry Jones. Pag. 33.**

Decía la noticia de la portada; y así seguían otros más de farándula, escándalos, test, consejos, artículos para chicas… ejem, que podrían interesar a un chico…

**  
¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sería tu chico ideal¿Ese con el que sueñas hasta despierta? Pues ahora te daremos una ayudadita: podrás descubrir tu modelo de chico ideal ****atendiendo a tu personalidad. Si quieres seguir leyendo, pag. 45.**

Ron, demasiado intrigado como para esperar; abrió la revista desesperado y dispuesto a leer en ese mismo instante todo ese bendito artículo, que le ayudaría a conocer cómo es el tipo de chico que estaría buscando Hermione y al saber esto, cambiaría para ser todo lo que ella espera y hasta más.

Genial, la verdad es que era brillante. Sus ideas eran brillantes.

No. Lo que brillaba ahora ante sus ojos era la BLANCA dentadura de Sherry Jones; al parecer habían hechizado la fotografía correspondiente al artículo de la mujer, para que brillara incesantemente. Cegado por la brillantez (y no la suya, sino la de la dentadura de Sherry Jones) pasó las hojas rápidamente hasta llegar a la página 45. Emocionado, se sentó y comenzó a leer.

**  
Descubre cuál es tu chico ideal, según tu personalidad**

Esto sería genial. Ya quería ver a Hermione cuando él actuara justo como ella esperaba que actuara su "chico ideal". Él sería su chico ideal. Estaba seguro que ella no se resistiría a él. Excitado como estaba con la idea, continuó leyendo:

**  
¿Confundida¿Indecisa¿No sabes si es ÉL el correcto¿El amor de tu vida¿Tú media naranja¿Tu otra mitad¿Tu complemento¿El sol que ilumina tu noche¿El motivo de tu existencia¿Tu estrellita matutina¿La flor más bella del jardín de tu corazón¿El aire que respiras¿Tu terroncito de azúcar¿Tu príncipe azul¿La miel de tus panqueques¿El …**

Ron soltó asqueado la revista y la miró como si estuviera viendo a Dumbledore en ropa interior (¡y Merlín sabe que esa experiencia fue muy desagradable! Los gemelos la pagarán algún día). En su emoción de poder conocer si era el chico ideal para Hermione, se le pasó por alto que en ESAS revistas utilizan una expresión un poco… un poco… de chicas… Y teniendo en cuenta que Hermione acababa de llamarlo gay, creyó necesario continuar con la lectura otro día, más específicamente: un día en el que su orgullo masculino estuviera intacto y menos dolido; así que hechizó la revista para que si alguien la viera, lo único que pudiera ver fuera un catálogo de escobas del año pasado, y luego la escondió debajo del colchón ¿dónde más sino allí? (N/A: sarcasmo marca Potter xD)

Satisfecho de haber logrado que Hermione no notara la razón de su extraño comportamiento, se dirigió al baño a darse un relajante baño y a tratar de analizar si en algún momento le había dado razones a Hermione para que pensara que él era gay. Eso le había dolido, si. Y lo había traumado, no tanto por lo de gay – bueno, si. Hirió su orgullo masculino – sino más bien porque fuera ella quien se lo decía, el amor de su vida, la chica que le robaba el sueño, por la que era capaz de dar la vida si era necesario, su locura, su media naranja, su complemento, su…

¡¡SPLAT!!

- ¡Auch! – gritó, sobándose el trasero. Se había resbalado y caído dentro de la bañera, que estaba a medio llenar, al percatarse del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos en ese momento "su media naranja, su complemento, su…"

"_Esas revistas no me hacen bien, todo sea por el bien mayor. Todo sea por MI Hermione"_

**··**** Definitivamente, pareces más gay de lo que crees ··**

"…"

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

- Ay no, Luna, te mereces un premio por ese plan. ¡Fue fantástico! – decía muy alegremente una chica pelirroja a una sonriente rubia mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta del departamento de la primera.

- Si¿verdad? Se lo tenía bien merecido el creído ese – dijo Luna, mirando pacientemente como su amiga empezaba a desesperarse porque no encontraba las llaves en su enorme bolso nuevo, ya ella le había dicho que eso era una exageración de bolso (y eso que ella si sabía de cosas exageradas).

La pelirroja bufó y abrió hasta el máximo el bolso, metió su mano y empezó a buscar. Bueno, más a revolver que a otra cosa. Aquello parecía el bolso de Merry Poppins o Felix el Gato. (N/a: o el de uno de los teletubies... xD.)

- Ginny¿sabías que somos brujas? Si¿verdad? – preguntó Luna con una sonrisita. Ginny se sintió tonta por un momento, pero luego descubrió que no lo había sido tanto después de todo pues no recordaba si Harry había activado las barreras anti-aparición.

- ¡Oh, gracias Harry! Si fuera por Gin nos hubiéramos quedado aquí hasta el próximo siglo – dijo Luna. Ginny se sobresaltó, por haber estado distraída no se había percatado de que Harry había ido a abrir la puerta, de seguro alarmado por el escándalo que ella había armado cuando no encontraba sus llaves.

- ¿por qué tanto escándalo? – preguntó Harry, ayudando a las chicas con sus bolsas.

- Es que Gin no encontraba sus llaves…

- No eso no, el primer escándalo – dijo él, divertido, observando a Ginny que lo veía con una mueca en la cara.

- Ah, es que… - comenzó Luna, sonriendo - ¿Sabes, Hesshem? El de la academia…- Harry asintió, claro que sabía quien era. Ese chico siempre le miraba con odio, nunca sabía por qué; debía ser uno de esos chicos que le envidiaban. Fuera vanidad y modestia, por supuesto.- Bueno, él tiene una pequeña obsesión…- Ginny bufó y sonrió socarronamente – bueno, bueno, una pequeña "gran" obsesión conmigo… - Harry alzó ambas cejas – Si, y pues hoy nos encontró en el Callejón Diagon y nos invitó a almorzar, junto con un amigo suyo muy mono. ¿No, Gin? – la pelirroja asintió y Luna continuó, sin notar que las cejas de Harry casi llegan al techo cuando Ginny asintió - Lo que él no sabía, y nunca sabrá, es que en el restaurante que eligió trabaja un gran amigo mío, y que con su ayuda, le hicimos pasar un muuy mal rato... – Ginny soltó una risita - Oh, nunca olvidaré su expresión cuando César se despidió de él.- terminó Luna, comenzando a reírse y contagiando con su risa a Ginny y a Harry, quien ni siquiera sabía por qué se reía, pero la risa era muy contagiosa.

Cuando terminaron de reírse, pudieron hablar y fue Harry quien lo hizo, cambiando su semblante a uno mucho más serio.

- Bueno, mientras ustedes se la daban de "Daniel el Travieso" (N/a: xD…), aquí las cosas no han estado muy bien que digamos.- le dijo a las chicas que abrieron los ojos y lo miraron expectantes – Nada grave, tranquilas.- añadió, al notar sus expresiones - Sólo una pelea entre los "enamorados secretos".

"Enamorados secretos". Era así como acostumbraban a llamar a Ron y Hermione, porque aunque TODO EL MUNDO supiera lo que uno sentía por el otro, entre ellos, su amor seguía siendo secreto.

- Ash¿y ahora qué hizo el idiota de mi hermano? – preguntó Ginny, fastidiada de tanta pelea. Harry negó con la cabeza y con una extraña sonrisita le respondió:

- Esta vez no fue Ron, bueno, no totalmente. Esta vez, la que "puso la torta con velitas y todo" fue Herms… ¿A qué no adivinan qué le dijo a Ron? – las chicas negaron ansiosas por el chisme. Harry sonrió. "_Todas las chicas son unas chismositas"_. Bah, él era mucho peor por regocijarse de la ansiedad que causaba su historia y de ser el único en conocerla.- Pues… le dijo a Ron que era… Gay.- soltó así sin más, estallando en risas.

Ginny no tardó en acompañarlo con las carcajadas, ya estaba llorando de risa, se sentó en un sillón y mientras reía se daba fuertes palmadas en el muslo, repitiendo entre cada respiro "Gay, Ron, gay". Luna, en cambio, estaba muy seria y miraba con sus profundos ojos azules a Harry (que trataba de controlar su risa), analizando las posibles razones del comportamiento estúpido de Hermione, bueno, eso era al principio porque después se descubrió pensando que Harry tenía la sonrisa más linda que hubiera visto nunca. Quizás sólo la de su madre le ganaba.

Harry reía con ganas y fue a hacerle compañía a Ginny en el sillón, sentándose en el reposa-brazos. De repente dejó de reír al darse cuenta de que sólo eran dos las risas que se escuchaban, según sus cálculos y sus rápidas matemáticas debían ser tres. Levantó la vista y encontró a Luna mirándolo fijamente, esa mirada lo intimidó pues los ojos de la rubia eran muy grandes y muy azules.

Luna, al verse descubierta en su observación, continuó seria y pensativa y dijo:

- El comportamiento de Hermione puede deberse a una reciente fuga de "chumchem de la locura" aquí en la ciudad.

Ante este comentario Ginny continuó riendo con más fuerza, mientras Harry comenzaba a retomar la risa; haciendo que Luna se sintiera satisfecha por poder lograr que él mostrara su "hermosa" sonrisa nuevamente.

Gracias a su satisfacción, emoción y aturdimiento por la sonrisa de Harry, no notó que los otros dos chicos ahora estaban, en medio de su ataque de risa incontrolable, abrazados a medias (N/a: ya saben, Harry con un brazo por los hombros de Ginny y viceversa), riendo y llorando a causa de ello, diciendo cosas indescifrables. Hasta parecían grandes amigos, en fin… se veían felices juntos, así como hacía mucho tiempo no se les veía, aunque las razones no sean tan _románticas _como antes.

Si lo hubiera notado, de seguro no estaría tan encantada con ello y hubiera pensado que la sonrisa de Harry ya no era tan encantadora y hermosa sólo porque no la estaba compartiendo con ella sino con Ginny. Porque si los hubiera visto, se hubiese percatado de que, aunque ellos no lo supieran, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Era tanto así, que se notaba incluso hasta en una cosa tan simple como la risa compartida y contagiosa.

O quizá no hubiera pensado nada.

Pero sólo se pueden hacer conjeturas, porque no lo notó.

Nadie lo notó, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

Estaban cegados por el pasado, o… por las lágrimas de risa…

•°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°

- Hermione, eres una loca, una estúpida, una… una demente. Tienes problemas mentales… muy serios…

Palabras muy fuertes, si, pero no tanto cuando uno se las dice a sí mismo.

**·· Ya lo dije yo: eres digna de un experimento en San Mungo. Y de que se formule una teoría en tu nombre: Teoría de la Hermionaniedad ··**

"_Siii… Siii"_

La castaña se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, echada sobre la cama con una almohada en la cabeza que ahogaba sus gritos de histeria.

- Sólo a mi se me ocurre decirle gay a Ron… ¡A Ron, por Merlín! – decía en voz alta, presionando la almohada contra su cara.- Lo he ofendido, he herido su orgullo… En realidad tengo problemas mentales serios.

- Precisamente, yo también pensé lo mismo cuando me enteré de lo que hiciste… Bueno, también pensé que de seguro estás en tus días y eso de alguna forma afecta el buen funcionamiento de tus neuronas…

Hermione, se incorporó de inmediato en su cama para ver a la pelirroja que se acercaba hasta allí y se sentaba en la esquina de la misma.

- Gin, no se que me pasó… me puse histérica porque él llevaba todo el día en esa ridícula pose, decía que tenía frío, luego calor y después se miraba el pecho, se lo tocaba y no prestaba atención a lo que yo decía y… todo eso… - suspiró (N/a¡SUSPIROS, Gloria! xDD) – Yo no quería.

- Pues… ya veremos como arreglarte con Ron, Herms. No estará enojado contigo para toda la vida ¿no? – Le dijo la pelirroja, sonriéndole – Pero te puedo asegurar que mi hermanito podrá ser lo que sea, pero no es gay.

- Si, lo se.

- Bueno, ahora tengo algo que contarte… (N/a: Aja si, Herms, tu problema no importa. Más importo yo! xD...)

- Dime – dijo Hermione, algo más animada. – ¿de qué se trata?

- Es de Luna… y de Harry… - dijo, sintiéndose algo inquieta e incómoda por haber mencionado aquellos nombres juntos como si fueran un conjunto, un par. Pareja, para ser exactos. Frunció el ceño.

Si esa perspectiva no le gustaba, mucho menos lo hacía el hecho de que ella se sintiera disconforme con ello y que, incluso, se sintiera… extraña.

•**°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°o.OO.o°••°**

**¡Hi! **

**grito de desahogo**

**Este fue el cap más estresante de todos los que he escrito (see, muchísimos xD). Escribía y borraba. La inspiración llegaba y se iba. De repente tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y de pronto sólo tenía tiempo para sacar fórmulas y aprender limites y derivadas en la Uni. Incluso, después de terminado, el cap no iba a quedar así; PERO quiero pasar de cap, este me hartó. xD…**

**Ya.. respiraa Ya me desahogué.**

**Ahora¿qué les pareció? A mi me pareció súper loco. **

**··· Ojo (aclaración): no tengo nada en contra de los gay's. ¿Ok? Pilas pues. ···**

**Herms y Ron: **

- Hermione está loca de remate. Es eso o estaba en sus días (xD). ¿Y la teoría de la Hermionaniedad? xDDDD – Ron,… chasqueo la lengua pobre chico… anda herido de orgullo y para rematar se pone a leer esas cosas… Está desesperado. Sólo el puede hacer tanto misterio por una revista. Bueno X's, lo importante es que el es un MAAACHOO (nunca han visto HUEVO CARTOON? xD)

**Luna, Ginny y Harry: **

Ay Cristo. – Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… quedó con la agujita del comentario de Luna. "_Celoss, malditos celoss…"_ ejem. – Luna, pues cada día más chifladita. Culpo a Harry de ello. – Harry, cada día más bello y sin darse cuenta de que las chicas babean por él… o si.

**Patrick y Hans:**

- Patrick¡juas¡Vaya MACHOO! Jajaja, que risa. Pobrecito. – Hans, pues… si, se parece a Neville, pero más lindo y… con el cerebro de Hermione. Nunca lo había pensado así. xD

**¿Clases de defensa impartidas por Harry Potter? Umm… suena interesante. Yo me anoto.**

**¿Alguien más?**

**Reviews[respuestas breves… xD**

**Pottersita: **_Nelly…¡Graciass! Diox, que rollo con los reviews y tu computrashdora. xD.. Don't worry, no es un H/L. Las actualizaciones, ya ves. No hay tiempo, por lo tanto no hay inspiración. Tranqui, ya llegará las dos cosas. Besos._

**xMariana Radcliffex: **_**¡**__Hola! Gracias por leer. Los sims… yo también quieroo… no hay tiempo xD. Besos._

**geilajauregui: **_Hola!! Lectora Nuevaa hace el baile loco Que bieen que te guste el fic, lo hago con muucho esfuerzo (xDD). Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerme y dejar review. Besos, espero que te haya gustado este cap._

**Sowelu: **_¡Gloriaa! (así escrito parece de Iglesia Evangélica "Aleluya" xD) ¡Vaya review! xD… Eres genial¿nunca te has propuesto ser Beta? Si te lo propones quiero anotarme de primerita en la listaa! xD.. Es en serio. Gracias por seguirme leyendo, tenerme paciencia, aconsejarme, no haberme matado todavía, leer Suspiros, leer Realidad y todo… Ya sabes, plantéate lo de ser beta mujer. xD… Besos, Estefanía._

**ginny-potter151: **_¡Hola!, Graciasss!!.. ¿Mas H/G? Si, yo también ya quiero escribir más de ellos, pero es que no los puedo poner de buenas así de repente ¿no? xD. Paciencia,… Besos, Estefanía._

**fatty73: **_Holaa! Sii, no te olvides de mi :(. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ay, actualizar más seguido… ojala. Besos, Estefanía._

**astrid91: **_Hola!! Shss… que no te escuchen (lean) las demás que quieres un H/L… Shss… jaja. ¿Te gustó? Gracias, gracias. Espero que sigas leyendo. Besos, Estefanía._

**pottershop: **_Hola! Me imagino que tú te anotas a esas clases de defensa impartidas por Harry Potter ¿no? xD… Gracias por leerme… Review ¿siempre? Aww, eso espero. Espero que me sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este cap. . Besos, Estefanía._

_**Y a todos aquellos que leyeron y no dejaron review… Ps gracias también, pero no es la idea xD.**_

**Ah, Gracias a los que se pasaron por "Realidad de sueños, sentidos y esperanzas" (lo mío no son los nombres cortos xD). **

**Muchas Gracias de verdad.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (espero no tardar tanto), o en alguno de sus fics.**

**Besos**

●●◊**est-potter◊●●**


End file.
